The Royal Family
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: After sharing an intense and deep feeling of love, the queens of Arendelle decide to form a family, three new princesses will turn the kingdom upside down as they grow up and learn about love and life. Lenna, their elder daughter has a love interest which may threaten Arendelle. Chapter 5 is up now! Please R&R :3
1. Royal Birth

Notes: This fic obviously contains ElsaxAnna, if you are offended/dislike/hate the idea of pairing these two then do NOT read nor flame, otherwise go ahead and take a look. The original idea of this fanfic is not mine. I am working as a co-author on its execution, edition and translation to English, which is not my native language, please keep that in mind. If you are curious of a naughty version of how Elsa and Anna's daughters came to be, make sure to read my fic "Icy Treat." We hope you enjoy! ^w^

Original idea: Phuezo on tumblr and deviantart (The fanfic is in Spanish on her deviantart if you want to check it out)

Co-author, translation, editing: Me

Update: I restructured and rewrote the first chapter to give it a better detail and flow.

* * *

><p>His finger slid slowly across the runes on his book. He chanted slowly with a voice full of wisdom acquired with his old age. Closed eyes and a peaceful stance, Pabbie couldn't be more focused on the spell he was trying to memorize. A loud voice tried to distract him, he grunted without turning around.<p>

"Pabbie, pabbie!" Having no choice but to pay attention to a small troll kid next to him he opened his eyes.

"Yes, young one? Did something happen?" The child looked at him with his big eyes; he pointed his small hand towards the distance. A lot of other trolls clustered around two nervous figures. Pabbie walked slowly towards them.

"The Queens of Arendelle, I hope nothing is wrong," Pabbie said with a smile. He had a good feeling about their visit. News had spread everywhere about the marriage of both. An elegant and colorful wedding had shaken Arendelle not long ago. Now it was ruled by two Queens who couldn't love each other more. Both young women stood before the troll holding hands. Elsa seemed rather nervous; she blushed slightly as she squeezed her wife's hand. Anna, on the opposite gave little jumps with her feet, eager to speak.

"Nothing at all Pabbie, but we need your help!" Anna said cheerfully. The other trolls stared in awe, waiting for what she would say next. The redhead lifted her hand along with Elsa's and spoke, "We were wondering if you could help. Well, you see…we… want to conceive a baby!"

"A baby!?" The trolls' voices echoed. Pabbie rubbed his chin slowly with a calm expression. He glanced at both, knowing their bond was strong enough to have that responsibility. The old troll smiled and opened the book he was holding. Flipping through the pages he found something that would definitely help the couple.

A few weeks later, Anna started to lose her usual energy. She stayed indoors more often and she didn't eat as much as she normally did. These worried Elsa, but after Anna got diagnosed good news were given: Anna was carrying Elsa's baby. The elder Queen stared in amazement, holding her face a little as she remembered the night when it happened. Pabbie had given her an extra little something, they had a spent a lovely romantic night and now their wish had come true.

"He or she can sleep in the room where we grew up! There's also the room in which they," Anna shrugged with pain, "locked you, but this time it will be different! I can already picture it!" Anna said as she caressed her belly. Elsa on the other hand, started to worry about the implications.

"What if the baby doesn't love me? Or if I end up being a horrible mother for him or her?" Anna cuddled next to Elsa, holding her hand fondly,

"Elsa, of course the baby will love you a lot, you are my dear sister, a loving wife and soon you will be an excellent mother for her." Elsa blushed after listening to those words; she got closer to Anna and kissed her forehead.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry" There was a moment of silence, both only smiled at each other. Elsa caressed Anna's belly fondly, hugging her beloved one from behind. Then the silence was broken by Anna,

"What if she inherits your ice powers!?" She said gleefully. Elsa's eyes widened in concern: that would certainly present a challenge. Yet she would try her best for their baby.

It didn't take long for Anna to experiment the problems of pregnancy like nausea and fatigue. Elsa did everything she could to make things better for her, and Anna sometimes took advantage of that.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Queen Elsa, but I should let you know that Queen Anna has ordered more chocolates." One of the servants said while he entered the room Elsa was in.

_But she just ate a whole tray! _Elsa couldn't believe her sister's appetite had escalated so quickly. Months before, she rarely asked for anything. The Queen assumed it was a normal part of her pregnancy and allowed Anna to satisfy her cravings.

"All right, can you bring another tray to her?" Elsa said feeling tense; wondering if too much chocolate could be bad for her wife's pregnancy. The servant answered with an "Understood, your majesty" and left the room.

Elsa nearly lost her patience some days, attending all of Anna's cravings was making her exhausted. Her requests did not involve food only; she had very picky requests at times. After a few days of Anna pouting and requesting chocolate at all times they were finally sleeping calmly together. Elsa was getting the long awaited sleep she couldn't have due to Anna's requests. She hugged her pillow softly, sunk in her dreams. Anna who slept on her back woke up slowly. Even if the weather wasn't too hot, the temperature started to bother her. She sighed sitting up; she didn't want to wake up Elsa but requesting something quick wouldn't matter. After thinking for a few minutes she slowly shook Elsa's arm.

"Elsa, please wake up," Anna whispered to her wife. Elsa didn't budge, she was exhausted. She appeared to be sunk in a dream as she uttered a few words.

"Anna, go to bed. We can build a snowman later," she said asleep. Anna giggled and shook Elsa more, just like when they were kids. Eventually Elsa got up, when she realized Anna was next to her she nearly lost control.

"Anna, is everything okay!? Are you in pain?" Anna giggled and caressed her wife's hand softly. Elsa calmed down after Anna gave her a sweet slow kiss. Then feeling a bit of guilt she asked for the favor she had in mind.

"I am fine Elsa, I was just thinking if you could make the room colder, please," Anna said blushing. Elsa sighed with relief and fatigue but she got up fighting her drowsiness. She lifted her hands and the room started to get covered in ice as she used her magic on it. She offered a smile to Anna who seemed satisfied, but it didn't take long for her to wake up again. She now asked to unfreeze the room.

"Sweetheart…this isn't fun, you know?" Elsa said half asleep and with a heavy voice.

"I know, I am truly sorry, "the red headed Queen apologized as she lay next to her wife.

"…but this time I know what will allow me to get some sleep." She got closer to Elsa, embracing her with all of her body. Elsa was surprised but then Anna soothed her with a smile,

"Your skin is cold, this is perfect." Elsa smiled back and hugged Anna with love. Both slept together as one for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The 9 months passed very quickly to Anna, she only struggled with the last ones. That was when she started to worry the most about being a good mother. The fact that she would give birth soon also made her nervous. She wasn't sure of how much pain she'd experience and she thought often about the baby's well being. Elsa supported her at all times, and both got through it. The day they had been and hadn't been waiting for finally arrived. Anna started complaining of severe pain in the middle of the night. Elsa looked at the sheets finding out that her water had broken. With the help of the servants Anna was taken to a room to go into labor. Elsa was about to get in when one of the nurses pushed her out slowly. The doors closed in front of her, leaving Elsa outside with no clue of what was happening but Anna's screaming. She sighed heavily, walking from side to side. She halted when silence took over the palace. Happiness took over after she heard their baby crying. She was finally allowed inside so she could admire her daughter: a girl with a light skin tone, vivid greenish eyes that resembled Anna's and reddish light hair. Elsa spoke as she held the baby girl in her arms next to her Anna.<p>

"She is beautiful," she said relieved.

"Do you think she has your powers?" Anna asked hurriedly, Elsa giggled and gave a soft kiss to Anna's cheek,

"We'll have to wait and see," she replied calmly.

The little one was named "Lenna" and raising her was a feat for both Anna and Elsa who never had experience with kids, least with babies. Elsa had to cancel days of royal paperwork to help Anna take care of her daughter in order to compensate what Anna had gone through during the pregnancy. Elsa gave all of her effort; she was the first one to wake up when she heard the little girl cry.

"Come on Elsa; let me take it from here. You haven't slept all night, love." Anna said as Elsa got up from her bed and slid the wrong foot into one of her royal slippers.

"No Anna...I'll…go…please…rest." she muttered while getting up, Anna held her hand and helped her seat down again.

"Elsa! Don't overdo it, it's sweet from you but you'll make me worry about you. She is our daughter, both of us will help each other to attend her needs." She gave a kiss to Elsa's cheek and laid her down on the bed.

"Rest, I'll take care of Lenna." Elsa tried to reply but sleepiness took over her when she felt the soft pillow again. Anna kissed Elsa's forehead sweetly. Taking her duty, she ran to see what was wrong with Lenna. The little one cried loudly in her crib waving her small arms. Anna lifted her up slowly, cradling her with love and tenderness. The baby eventually calmed down, resting in her mother's arms.

While Lenna gave both Queens a hard time, fun moments happened now and then. Anna enjoyed watching Elsa feeding Lenna, the baby was rather curious and she got distracted with everything she saw. Elsa created small snow figures and made them float towards her direction in order to get Lenna's attention.

"Elsa, you're opening your mouth along with Lenna again." Anna said with amusement as she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Elsa blushed,

"I do it unconsciously, but not all the time." The Queen tried to deny it, yet it happened more often than she said. Elsa loved her baby, yet there was something she couldn't do. Anna kept on asking for help with that but the Queen excused herself or made up pretexts. Eventually Anna got tired of it, and one day confronted Elsa.

"Elsa! I am always the one changing Lenna's diapers, you haven't even tried it. I promise it's not that difficult!" Anna tried to reach Elsa but she swiftly walked to the other corner of the room.

"No, you don't understand Anna! How can I explain this?" Elsa thought up an answer as Lenna stayed on the table, gazing at her mothers. The castle's servants that walked the aisle stopped briefly to look at both queens.

"My powers! I mean, you know how they are connected to my feelings don't you? What if I freeze Lenna when I attempt to change her diapers," was the excuse she made up. Anna's eyes gave her a gaze of disbelief. Noticing this, Elsa continued,

"And why do you think I had the gloves? It wasn't just because of my powers, I mean perhaps at first. Then I realized they were great to keep my hands clean at all times." Anna rolled her eyes. "I know I hated them but I learned a positive aspect about them!" Sick of excuses Anna approached her wife and poked her chest as she spoke.

"She is your baby as well!" She gave a series of hard swift pokes with each word. Elsa retreated a little bit, her wife had a special influence on her when angry. Anna sighed and approached one of the drawers. She took out Elsa's old gloves. "All right, if you need the gloves so much, put them on and do your work!"

Elsa was cornered in more than one sense now. It didn't take her long to eventually change Lenna's diapers. Anna stayed at her side to aid if required, or to prevent her from fleeing. Certain smells from the diapers were giving Elsa thoughts about running away. That being if she didn't fain, Elsa didn't know which would happen first. None of the two events happened, and even though the experience was horrible for Elsa she did it well. Little Lenna just looked around happily as she enjoyed her comfy clean diapers.

* * *

><p>The years passed by and Lenna grew up to become a really curious little princess. She explored the whole palace entering and exiting rooms while she laughed with her doll. Her mothers enjoyed playing with her during their free time, yet Elsa couldn't attend to all playtime sessions.<p>

"Ha! You found me, Lenna!" Anna came out of the closet in her room. They had been playing hide and seek, Lenna finding her mother with ease.

"Come here!" picking up Lenna to keep playing, her daughter laughed and gave her a hug.

"Mom, where's mom Elsa?" she asked. Anna got closer to the bed and sat with her.

"She is busy, but when she is done with work she will come and play." She replied with a smile.

The tasks of a queen seemed endless, royal paperwork had increased in huge amounts in the last months. Both queens had to take decisions, but with Lenna's existence, Elsa preferred that Anna spent all the time with her, this kept her calm. In her days off, Elsa could spend the whole day with Lenna, entertaining her child with icy powers. Lenna often ran to her, asking,

"Mom! Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa, giving her a hug replied, "Yes, let's build a snowman." She would never give a negative answer to that question again. Elsa created small piles of snow Lenna would roll around happily. The Snow Queen loved playing with Lenna using her powers, but she couldn't help but ask herself if Lenna had inherited them as well. Olaf often joined playtime with snow, he and Lenna got along well quickly when they first met.

"Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said as he approached Lenna who giggled at Olaf's appearance. Lenna quickly got closer to the snowman and gave him a warm embrace, earning a new friendship. Olaf kept close to the girl not only to play but also to look after her. (Or attempt to, he normally lost sight of Lenna). Olaf sometimes kept close to Lenna at night, and one of those nights he helped solve the mystery regarding Lenna's powers. That night he dashed into the queen's room, his voice full of eagerness.

"Elsa, Anna! It happened!" he started to wake them up. Elsa sat up on her bed,

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked, Olaf got closer.

"It's Lenna! She has powers as well!" He shook his arms and did a little dance with his feet. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"Anna, did you hear that, Lenna…" A loud snore was the only sound Anna made; it took a lot of effort from Olaf and Elsa to wake her up. Both queens entered their daughter's room; they saw Lenna lying on her bed, her eyes staring with awe on the ceiling. It was snowing in her room; she gazed at her hands and tried to create something else, her efforts just resulting in small snowflakes. Anna quickly approached her and noticed her daughter's skin felt cold to the touch, just like her beloved wife's skin.

"Look mommy!" Lenna said shaking her hand. Elsa sat on the floor with Lenna and fondly held her hands, speaking with a calm voice that was also full of pride,

"Teach me Lenna, how do you do it?" Elsa asked as Lenna tried to create more snow. Anna felt moved as she watched the scene. Elsa would teach her how to control her powers from that day on.

* * *

><p>When Lenna was six years old, Anna thought of having another baby, thinking that Lenna would be lonely without someone to play with. Elsa blushed when she heard Anna,<p>

"A-another one!?" she asked with astonishment. Educating Lenna and protecting her was a challenge they lived everyday. Having a second baby would imply all of their focus and efforts to keep both of their kids happy. She had mixed emotions though; she knew having a sibling would be good for Lenna. It took a while for her to answer:

"Yes…I want a little brother or sister for Lenna so she can play with someone, just like we did when we were kids. Then again…" She wanted it, yet Elsa regarded the idea with fear. Memories of the night when she accidentally hurt Anna with her magic and a childhood locked in a room without seeing her sister invaded her mind. Anna held Elsa's hands still waiting for an answer. Analyzing the situation in more detail, it was clear that Lenna wouldn't go through the same. Lenna had two mothers that would understand and support her. Elsa lifted her face to look at Anna, with a nod she quickly exclaimed,

"Don't mind that, we should have another baby!" after hearing those words, Anna hugged her with glee, whispering an "I love you" to her ear. Sharing a deep bond of love, and traces of what Pabbie had done to help them, Elsa impregnated Anna once more. Both Queens couldn't be happier.

Anna's second pregnancy was even more troublesome for Elsa. The sudden mood swings had no explanation, in one second Anna became extremely sad after being very happy. She even scolded Lenna harshly after she realized she had eaten her chocolates, this scared Lenna. Elsa explained to the young princess that mommy Anna's behavior was only temporal.

"I still don't understand, why does she get angry so easily?" Lenna said looking at the ground. Elsa didn't know how to explain, she picked her daughter up fondly. Elsa caressed her with care as she tried her best to make her daughter understand.

"That's because you'll soon become an elder sister" she said shyly and with a smile. Lenna, still not understanding repeated her mother's words,

"Elder sister?" Her big eyes focused on Elsa's who nodded slowly.

"You will have a little sister or brother." Lenna got sunk in her thoughts for a while. She had no idea of how having a sibling was bothering her mother.

"Is that why mommy Anna is upset?" She asked. Elsa didn't know how to respond, Lenna was still too young to understand certain things. Before she could reply Lenna suddenly shouted:

"Where do little sisters and brothers come from!?" Elsa blushed a lot not knowing what to say. Lenna's eyes lingered on her, waiting for a response. The Queen couldn't think of anything but the night she had spent with Anna a few months ago. She uttered a few words that sounded as nonsense. Lenna tilted her head not knowing what was going on. Elsa quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Lenna how bout we go get mommy Anna some chocolates so she is happy?" Lenna looked at her and frowned, Elsa then added: "We can get some of your favorite chocolate cookies as well, come on!" This did the trick; Lenna cheered happily forgetting about what had happened earlier.

Both Lenna and Elsa did their best to keep Anna happy, even if the former did not understand the situation. As the pregnancy progressed Elsa dealt with Anna's anger and sudden lust outbursts. Elsa didn't mind the lust part but the anger sometimes went out of control. All in all, it went smoothly. Their past experience had taught them a lot. After some months, Elsa noticed that Anna's belly was bigger than when she was waiting for Lenna. They were both relaxing in their room and the Snow Queen approached her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked Anna while she got closer to the edge of the bed to sit. Anna gave her a warm look.

"I'm feeling all right, she is very calm now. She usually moves a lot the whole day…oh!" Quickly taking Elsa's hand she placed it on her belly. The queen could feel a slight movement that gave her a pleased smile.

"Did you feel it?" Anna asked with enthusiasm after seeing Elsa's reaction. She answered with a blissful smile accompanied with a nod. Anna frequently felt kicks from the baby; compared to Lenna it seemed that she was a lot more active. Elsa enjoyed caressing Anna and feeling her baby, who couldn't be healthier.

* * *

><p>"Let me in, come on!" Elsa knocked on the door, she was desperate. Anna had been inside that room for hours. She could hear Anna's cries of pain which wouldn't stop. Elsa couldn't be more anxious, yet she sighed and remained calm for her daughter who stood next to her.<p>

_What if something went wrong?_ She thought, walking in circles out of the room where Anna was. Lenna got closer to her mother and tugged her dress.

"Mom, why hasn't mom Anna come out? She is okay right?" Elsa took Lenna into her arms. She couldn't show her concern to Lenna.

"Of course she will be okay, your mother is very strong." the room's doors opened interrupting Elsa's voice. One of the castle's servants came out,

"Sorry for the wait your majesty, please come in." the girl said with a smile. Elsa put Lenna down gently and rushed inside with her. As they walked, the servant added:"Congratulations your majesty, you had twins." Elsa startled a little,

"T-Twins!?" Elsa moved faster towards Anna who held two small babies. Lenna followed her mother to look at her new siblings. Elsa placed her hands over her mouth; she still couldn't believe they had twins.

"…Twins…" she repeated full of diverse emotions. Anna handed one of the babies to Elsa.

"A boy and a girl?" Elsa asked as she held what appeared to be the boy. Anna shook her head with a smile.

"Look closer, Elsa." She said happily. Elsa examined the baby in her arms, with a blush she realized it was evidently a girl. Both of them looked like miniature versions of Elsa, their hair was purely white. A strand of reddish hair was the only exception. They looked exactly the same; the only difference was the location of that strand of hair.

"From now on they are my little sisters!" Lenna exclaimed in a very lively manner."Hey,sister," she placed her index finger on her baby sister's hand. She quickly closed her small palm around Lenna's finger, firmly holding her older sister. Lenna loving the reaction approached the finger of her other hand to the baby girl that had the strand on the right side of her head. Rather than holding it, the baby bit softly on the tip of Lenna's finger.

"She is trying to eat me!" Lenna exclaimed. Elsa and Anna giggled softly and offered her comfort.

"No, no, she is not, that is her way of knowing the world. Your little sister loves you but she is still very young." Anna said softly, Elsa nodded when Lenna looked at Elsa to confirm if it was true. Convinced, Lenna allowed the twins to play with her hands.

"What will their names be!?" Lenna suddenly asked with excitement. The Queens looked at each other.

"Well I think this restless little one should be named…Ellie" Elsa said as she held the baby that had bitten Lenna earlier. Anna thought for a bit as she cradled the other baby.

"Then she will be named Amelie," she finally said. "Do you like their names, Lenna?" Anna asked sweetly.

"I love them!" Lenna said as she tried to pull her finger out of Ellie's mouth.

With their previous experience, taking care of the twins was easier. On the other hand, two babies were more challenging than one. To their surprise, the fact that they had inherited Elsa's powers came too early.

"Elsa!" The scream could almost be heard across all Arendelle, scared, Elsa ran to the room wondering what had happened. She entered,

"What's going on!? Are you okay!?" Anna was sitting on the bed, her back facing the room's entrance. Her hair rested freely on her shoulders that were uncovered along with part of her back and chest. It seemed that she had been breastfeeding one of the twins.

"Yes well…it's just…I think…Ellie…inherited…your powers…" she said between shivers and with a blushing face as the turned to face her wife who got closer without knowing how to react to Anna's words.

"Huh? Isn't it a bit too soon for her to develop them?" As she got closer, Anna's bristled skin became noticeable. She turned away embarrassed. She was carrying Ellie, the newborn had frozen part of Anna's breast with her tiny hands and Anna was trying to fight the cold. Elsa's face got tinted with a slight reddish color and her hand rushed to her mouth to cover a small giggle.

"I had finished feeding Amelie, I decided to feed Ellie too but when I held her, she was freezing cold. I got her closer and well…" she said withstanding the cold that Ellie's small hand gave to her as she touched her mother's skin.

That was the story of how Ellie's powers were discovered, she didn't have them entirely though, unlike Lenna, she could only create snow with her hands which was rather troublesome at the beginning. While being a newborn she kept on freezing things unconsciously,

"It's the fourth milk bottle! The fourth one!" one of the servants complained as she walked to the kitchen to prepare another bottle.

"I am deeply sorry," Elsa excused herself with a low voice that was almost inaudible as if it was her fault that her daughters had ice powers. She had taken care of Ellie when Anna stopped breastfeeding her. Lenna regarded the scene with amusement; her little sister froze everything she touched. In the other side of the room, Anna had finished feeding Amelie. She held her baby making her feet touch the ground, the small one moved her little legs. Trying to take small steps she pressed her feet on the ground with force.

"Come on Amelie…one…two…" Anna now held her arms, Amelie had advanced just a few centimeters. Curious, Lenna got closer,

"Oh! Mom! When will they be able to play with me? Tomorrow?" Excited to see her sisters grow she made lots of questions that made Anna chuckle.

"Lenna, you'll be playing with them soon." Anna looked at Lenna's expression, happy and full of enthusiasm just by watching her sisters, this made the queen remember when she and Elsa played every morning when they were kids.

"Would you like to help your sister give a few steps?" Hearing this question made Lenna even more excited. Anna got closer with Amelie, Lenna nervously took her sister and pulled her into a hug with her arms. She tried to move with her while Anna made sure everything was okay. Meanwhile, Elsa struggled with Ellie.

"…No…Ellie…Ellie!" Elsa sighed, it was useless.

"She froze her milk again, didn't she?" was Anna's response to Elsa's sighing; the Snow Queen just turned around and showed the frozen milk bottle.

"Gerda won't like this. Oh Ellie, why can't you keep your hands still?" she placed the bottle on the table next to the other four that were frozen and hugged her child. Anna was enjoying the view of her wife and daughter embracing each other when she suddenly started slipping, trying to keep balance she returned her glance at Lenna, the floor bellow her was covered in ice. Lenna stared at her mother without letting go her sister.

"I didn't do it!" was the first thing Lenna said, both queens tried to move carefully.

"Amelie?" Anna kept her eyes on the twin who was still in her big sister's arms. She smiled as she tried to walk. Her feet touched the ground causing more ice to cover its surface.

Both had inherited Elsa's powers, but not fully, Amelie could create ice and freeze the ground with her steps, while Ellie could control her magic through her hands. The two never separated as if they depended on each other.

Unlike Lenna, both girls proved to be quite troublesome even before their birth and the trend continued. They used those powers to their advantage, especially for games and mischief. They loved nagging the servants and their sister Lenna. Their pranks went from freezing her hair to starting snowball wars inside the room. In the presence of Anna and Elsa, the twins transformed into two little angels, they weren't capable of breaking a cup in their mothers' presence.

"How many times have we told you that you can't play with snow here!?" shouted one of the palace's maids, chasing the twins that had hidden in the armor display room. The girls hurled snowballs and slid on the floor.

"Ellie, look!" Amelie screamed while she placed on her head one of the armor's helmets, Ellie went to her using the bike they shared.

"Woah! Hey, I have an idea!" Ellie whispered something to Amelie's ear. The maid, tired of the chase, leaned on one of the armors. If enough attention was paid to it, an ice mark shaped like a cross could be seen, but it was too late for the maid. She heard something approaching fast.

"Chaaaaaarge!" Ellie shouted as she steered the bike with Amelie whose head was still covered by the helmet. Both were carrying a mini ice lance which Ellie had made earlier. Heading forward at top speed the maid could do nothing but dodge quickly, the sound of falling armors echoed through the castle's hallways. The twins had gotten the bad habit of messing with the armors. It was one of their favorite games. No armor could resist the twins' attacks. Elsa, with the entire burden it conveyed, had to punish them. Three days without using their powers, to make sure this was done, she had made special gloves and boots of the same material of her old gloves.

If one of them took the gloves off the punishment would last longer, the servants watched over them constantly so they stayed in their room most of the time, it was the only place where they could use their magic. Lenna who wasn't very fond of playing with them anymore tried to motivate them to do something better.

"Amelie, Ellie, why don't you go out and play in the garden, or read a book?" Lenna suggested as she entered their room.

"It's no fun if we can't use our powers!" Ellie replied sadly, looking at the gloves that covered her hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She tried to cheer them up, sitting next to Ellie on her bed.

"That's what you say; you're the perfect daughter, the spoiled child of mom Elsa and mom Anna." Amelie said as she played with a doll that looked just like her.

"That's not true, our mothers love you a lot, you need to learn to behave and not do so much mischief," Lenna looked up at the ceiling remembering the racket the twins normally caused "…or do it where there aren't any armors."

Even when Lenna was the role model, she didn't hesitate to help her two little sisters when her favorite treat: chocolates, was involved. They normally thought up plans to work as a team and get what they needed. Amelie and Lenna did most of the thinking while Ellie excelled in snowball throwing and anything requiring force. They decided to put their latest plan to action.

"Okay Amelie, prepare the area," Ellie whispered to her twin while checking on the hallway. Amelie nodded; with a tap on the ground she froze part of the kitchen's floor, the cook not noticing a thing.

"Ready..." Amelie answered.

"Good, let's count to three!" her sister Ellie said as she prepared a snowball.

"One…two…and…three!" Ellie threw the snowball, it landed on the cook's butt, making her flop over onto the ice. She slid on the ice till she reached the hallway, then one of the twins entered the kitchen quickly, took all of the chocolates her small hands could hold and ran out of the place.

"You two! You're in trouble! Wait until I tell your mother!" the cook shouted as the twins got lost from her sight when they turned into the hallway to the right. As the cook turned on the aisle she only found Lenna at its end.

"Princess Lenna, where are the twins? You should have seen them running this way." The cook asked panting a little due tiredness from running so much.

"Ah, I haven't seen them run around here," Lenna said with a big grin on her face, giggling could be heard faintly from the door behind her.

"Those two, when I see them…it's the second time they take all of Queen Anna's chocolates." Lenna just kept smiling while the cook returned angrily to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Lenna got inside the room with her sisters to share the stolen chocolate.

"Thanks Lenna!" Amelie exclaimed giving her sister a hug.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your help the cook would have scolded us and taken all of the chocolate." Ellie said as she split the chocolates in equal parts.

"Yes, but mommy Anna will be upset if she finds out..." Lenna mentioned.

It didn't take much time for Queen Anna to realize that her chocolates where gone, she started to pout and complain about the lack of chocolate. Elsa had no choice; to make it up for Anna she placed a special order to import exclusive chocolate from a neighboring kingdom. The three sisters got along quite well even if Amelie and Ellie sticked together most of the times. Lenna decided to be the one to introduce Olaf to her little sisters. This seemed like a good at idea at first. That was until Ellie thought it was a good idea to kick Olaf's head to see what happened. Amused of the results, this now made Olaf an easy target for their pranks. In one occasion they had put apart the snowman, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey, why are you hanging from the ceiling?" The snowman asked.

"Sorry Olaf!" Amelie said, "We are preparing a surprise for you!" Ellie said happily while she created lots of snow in the dancing room. After a lot of time, both of them took Olaf's head to place it on some sort of new body they had created; he now looked bulky and strong. Anna was walking by the dancing room, after seeing Olaf she started laughing.

"Amelie and Ellie, I hope you leave Olaf like he was before." She said with a smile. Even with all the problems, her daughters couldn't bring her and Elsa more happiness.


	2. A Double--Edged Sword

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that followed the fic and supported us! We now bring you the second chapter. I am pleased to inform you that I contributed a lot more this time, writing around two thirds of this chapter which I hope you enjoy ^w^ Please keep in mind that English isn't my native language.

Original idea and story: Phuezo on tumblr and deviantart (You can find art of the characters and the fic in Spanish in her deviantart so check it out.)

Co-author, editing, and translating: Me

The sky had awakened; the clouds' traces had disappeared as a faint blue color tinted Arendelle's sky. The sun was about to come out to wake up its inhabitants, but two of them were wide awake already. The twins Amellie and Ellie turned swiftly into the hallway. Their small steps were the only thing that could be heard in the castle. Their objective: wake up their older sister to play. Lenna slept soundly in her room, her arms wrapped around a soft pillow. She didn't know what was coming. The door opened quietly, the two little girls approached slyly, each of them climbed a side of the bed and the task to wake up the girl bellow the bed sheets began.

"Lenna, Lenna wake up!" Ellie started shouting as she shook her sister and Amelie moved the bed with every small leap she gave.

"Yes wake up, it's playtime!" Lenna barely opened one of her eyes. She gazed at the clear sky through the window noticing how the sun hadn't painted itself on that blue canvas. Evading visual contact with Ellie she directed her eyes to the old clock on the wall.

"Ellie, Amelie, it's six in the morning." She said with a yawn and clearly bothered.

"So what!? Come play, let's build a snowman!" Ellie exclaimed as she tugged on Lenna's pajamas.

"Come on Lenna, let's make a huge skating ring on the ballroom!" Amellie said jumping even closer to Lenna to get her up, but Lenna didn't seem to have any intentions of moving, drowsiness was taking control over her.

"Go on your own, I want to sleep…play with Olaf…" It wasn't the answer the twins wanted to hear, a quick exchange of glances was enough: both minds synchronized in a plan that would finally force Lenna out of her bed. Amelie nodded, with a final jump she got off the bed. A small tap on the floor with her foot was enough to cover Lenna's floor with a thin ice layer. Meanwhile, Ellie started creating a snowball that kept on growing and size, approaching Lenna's head more and more every time. Both looked at each other, with Amelie's thumbs up, their mischievous plan started.

"Lenna, wake up! Now!" The huge snowball fell on top of Lenna, following Ellie's words. The cold dampness touched her body, making Lenna get up with the speed of a spring.

"Amelie, Ellie! Stop doing that every time I tell you..." Trying to remove the snow with her hands, she decided to stand on her feet, a fatal mistake. Her feet slipped as they made contact with the frozen floor. The twins ran towards the room's exit, hearing the thud Lenna's body made as it hit the ground behind their backs.

"MOM!" was heard throughout the whole palace, Lenna's voice reached the queens' ears, who were still sleeping. It wasn't anything new: they had been awakened like this several times in the past. Queen Elsa opened her eyes slowly, as always; her arms covered Anna's body in a loving embrace. Both lay on their sides inside their soft bed.

"Hmm…the twins?" Elsa mumbled, her voice almost drowned by her sleepiness. The sensation tiredness casted on her stopped her from doing anything about it. On the opposite, Anna seemed to have spent more time awake; her hands caressed her wife's as she answered with a smile.

"Yes, our twins." Anna turned to face Elsa and admire the person that was in front of her, their eyes met.

"Elsa, the sky is awake so I'm awake!" Anna said in a playful dramatic tone, just like when they were younger. Elsa giggled remembering how her little sister woke her up with that phrase almost every morning when they were children. It happened so often until that accident happened…clearing her thoughts Elsa cuddled towards Anna, getting even closer.

"Good morning, Anna." She said giving a kiss to her wife's forehead. Ellie and Amelie suddenly rushed inside their room. They ran towards their mothers' bed, hiding bellow the sheets. Years had passed, but those two were still eager to play and full of energy, nothing could be done about it. Anna lifted the sheets that hid little Amelie.

"No, no, here she comes! Lenna is coming!" Amelie said, her small hands grabbed the sheets again. Anna looked back at Elsa, laughing at the scene. Elsa had her eyes fixed on the two small bundles bellow the bed sheets, not keeping her eyes of them.

"What are we going to do with you two?" she asked smiling after letting out a sigh. Lenna had caught up with her little sisters. She entered the room, bashing the door open. Showing off her reddish forehead and frosted hair, she barged inside.

"I know you're here! Where…!" The tone of her voice changed immediately when she noticed her mothers. She approached the bed, blushing slightly as she kept in mind that her appearance wasn't the best. Keeping her usual calm self, she relaxed and got closer to the bed.

"Good morning mother Anna, good morning mother Elsa." Lenna said as she sat at the bed's edge, noticing the two mounds formed by the twins' bodies as they hid under the Queens' bed sheets.

"Good morning, Lenna" Anna replied, Elsa revealed the two culprits as she took the sheets of them.

"Ellie, Amelie, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't use your magic to nag Lenna?" The twins exchanged glances, it was always intimidating when Elsa used that tone of voice to scold them. Lenna awaited an answer with her arms crossed.

"We just wanted to play." Amelie answered in a low voice, in contrast, Ellie waved her arms and spoke loudly: "Yes, and build a giant snowman with Lenna!"

"I was tired, you could have played with Olaf, no need to cover me in snow." Lenna turned around, her back faced her sisters, she didn't want to lose her position in the feud. "Situations like these make it clear that you must allow me to lock my door, mom." To her disappointment, Elsa spoke in behalf of the twins' defense.

"Lenna, Ellie and Amelie are just playing, besides you did the same to us when you were younger." Anna let out a giggle which she hid using one hand.

"Yes, I recall that, you ran into our room asking us to play with you. We didn't listen and snow started falling inside the room." Lenna diverted her gaze with embarrassment, that had been years ago but the queens never stopped bringing it back.

"Well it's not like that anymore!" Lenna pouted, some snow fell on the bed as she turned away abruptly.

"Well girls, if you want to play so badly, you know you can use the ballroom. I don't want to hear more fights or anything of the like." Elsa said to her three daughters, Anna interrupted.

"If not you'll have to wear the punishment gloves and boots all day!" She said tickling her twins, they moved bellow the sheets laughing and trying to escape their mother's hands.

"Noo, mom! Hahaha!" Ellie laughed flailing her small hands.

"No, not the boots! We'll behave, you'll see!" Amelie laughed as well, Anna stopped tickling them and kissed their foreheads, the twins jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway.

_Punishment gloves and boots_ were their names, they were woven with the same threads as the gloves Elsa wore during the coronation and that were used a long time ago to avoid accidents due to her powers. Elsa had to think up a way to control her three daughters' powers, if not all Arendelle would be upside down and frozen, therefore, the main rules were to prevent the usage of their magic in Arendelle unless an emergency arose. Inside the palace, they could use their powers freely, as long as they didn't cause problems to the servants, something that rarely happened but Ellie and Amelie had an amazing skill to hide their naughty antics from their mothers.

"Let's play in the ballroom, come on Ame!" Ellie said as she tugged her twin's hand, both of them ran with enthusiasm leaving Lenna behind, she struggled against the snow on her hair until all of it fell down.

"Lenna, will you go play as well?" Elsa asked as she left the bed.

"No, I'll go prepare myself!" Lenna replied, Anna got up and moved towards her daughter to give her a hug.

"Prepare yourself for what?" Anna asked, fixing her daughter's hair, Lenna smiled at her.

"I want to go on a walk through Arendelle!" she said with a big grin and eagerness. Elsa looked at her daughter closely: Lenna was no longer a little girl, a young princess that would soon be in charge of the kingdom stood in front of her. She hid her concern with a smile as she told herself that her daughter could handle such a big responsibility, which was perhaps a little too much for one person…

It was a perfect day to be outside. The sun was at its highest point, showering the sea bellow with its rays. The sea transported ships full of cargo that arrived to Arendelle's main port. People came in and out of the market, the place was full of movement and the voices of its customers. A merchant ship appeared on the docks, positioning itself next to the other vessels.

"We've arrived to Arendelle, girl. This was your destination, right? Arendelle was next on our route after Corona Kingdom." A brawny bearded man said, the owner of the ship. He studied the girl with his eyes, who would imagine such an elegant person travelling in a humble merchant ship? Rumors about the girl's identity were told among the ship's crew after the captain had accepted taking her to Arendelle.

"Yes, Arendelle, thank you very much." The girl rose from her place with elegance and glanced at the kingdom that stood in front of her, it wasn't easy, but she had made it all the way here.

"We'll be 'ere for a couple of days, you should use your time wisely and visit the market or the palace, it's always open to everyone." The old man continued saying with the intention of making her reveal more information as the girl got off the ship.

"Thank you, it's just the place I wanted to visit." She replied with a grin that almost transformed into a smirk, he just lifted an eyebrow while the girl turned around and walked along the docks.

Meanwhile at the palace, the usual loudness of the twins could be heard, they had resumed their task of running through the hallways with no control. Amelie's hair waved loosely behind her back and she wasn't wearing any shoes. This didn't bother her at all since her feet were colder than the floor itself. Ellie had half a braid done, the rest of her hair moved freely along with the strap of her dress which remained untied. Both were headed to the room with all of the paintings, escaping from two servants that chased after them.

"Princess Ellie, Princess Amelie! You need to get ready to go out!" One of the maids shouted from the distance. Her reddish hair moved in rhythm with her quick steps as she tried to reach those naughty girls.

"God, those little ones are really fast!" another maid exclaimed with tiredness. She had to stop for a few seconds to grasp for air, she wasn't as young as her partner.

"Why aren't they like princess Lenna!?" she complained between pants. Before she noticed, one of them was already on the floor. Without thinking it well, the other woman tried helping her but her feet failed in the attempt to keep her up. She felt on the floor that had been frozen by Amelie minutes earlier.

The twins reached the paintings' room easily, getting rid of the servants was something they now mastered. Ellie laughed as she peeked outside the hallway to make sure no one was still on their track.

"Good job freezing the ground, Ame." She told her twin,

"Yes, now that we're here…" Amelie said as her eyes positioned themselves in every painting in the room. "Want to play war?" she pointed at the art on the wall: It depicted brave knights with heavy armors, lifting their swords against the opposite side of knights which was ready to counterattack.

"Yes, all right!" Ellie replied with enthusiasm: it was one of her favorite games. Both of them ran in opposite directions and took their places: Ellie near the painting of a palace's entrance, Amelie in front of a group of soldiers mounting their horses. Each one started doing their thing: Ellie started to form a small fort and lots of snowballs. Amelie froze the floor once again, this time creating a big ice thorn that emerged from the floor as she stepped on it with force.

"That fort is going to collapse!" Amelie said as she split from the floor a recently formed ice lance. Ellie peeked slyly from the fort, holding a snowball in each hand.

"Ha, I want to see you try it." She replied with a mocking tone, her answer was the war cry that started a fierce battle.

"Ellie and Amelie, Elsa and Anna want to know if you're ready to…! What are you doing?" A puzzled Olaf asked as he entered the room without noticing the chaos inside it. Amelie ran towards Ellie's fort, snowballs flew everywhere, screams filled the room…the small snowman was trapped in their combat.

Lenna crossed the hallway looking for her sisters, she was extremely embarrassed with the maids. She offered an apology and helped them up. She had done it so many times that she had reached the conclusion that nothing could be done to improve the situation, at least, nothing she could think about. She suddenly jumped a little as she heard a voice next to her. She turned her head from side to side not seeing a soul. It must have been her imagination…the voice called again, this time she realized it came from bellow.

"Lenna, hey good morning, if you're looking for Ellie and Amelie they…" Olaf's head rested on a small clod of snow outside the paintings' room, just a few inches from Lenna's feet.

"Olaf, what happened to you? What did my sisters do?" Lenna asked as she picked up his head. Apparently he had lost his nose, but the snowman was in a cheerful and happy mood as usual.

"It was a great battle, followed by a huge storm!" Olaf stated as he was getting carried inside the room. Lenna's little sisters kept on throwing snowballs at each other, several ice thorns and crystals emerged from the floor, the twins dodged every obstacle as they laughed and moved from one corner to the other. Lenna sighed and tried to grab their attention.

"Ellie, Amelie, you should have been ready to go out by now. Stop playing, you could ruin the paintings." Even though the room was full with disorder and Olaf's mumbles muffled Lenna's voice, the twins heard her perfectly. Whether they would obey her or not was a totally different matter though.

"No, it's boring to go on a walk." Ellie answered without looking at Lenna, her attention was taken by the snowballs she threw towards Amelie who moved swiftly out of the way of anything that Ellie flung at her as she skated on the ice layer that covered the room. Olaf's voice kept on raising its tone, Lenna had no choice but to pay attention to him. Olaf pointed with his eyes to his body which was behind a pile of snow.

"Look, there's my body!" Olaf's body approached Lenna in a clumsy manner, waving the air with its small branches to follow the voice of its head.

"Of course it's fun, lots of people from different kingdoms and new merchandise arrive." Lenna continued. She saw Olaf's body crashing against one of the lamps and got closer, taking his head and placing it on the body it belonged to. Olaf bowed but his head fell again, sending his body on another chase for it. Lenna tried not to laugh to set a good example so she kept telling the twins about Arendelle's market.

"It's still boring." Amelie interrupted her, she skated around Lenna dodging Olaf's body and accidentally pushed his head next to another pile of snow. Lenna lifted an eyebrow and tapped her foot against the ground, that hadn't been an accident. Amelie stopped and looked in another direction, pretending nothing had happened. Olaf's arms found the head easily since it had stopped moving so Lenna decided to ignore what had happened.

"Boring like the stands with chocolate or imported toys from Corona?" Lenna told her sisters. Ellie approached standing next to her twin, both exchanged glances.

"Well it's lots of fun to you because you're looking for your love interest." Ellie stated with a laugh, Amelie giggled.

"That's not true!" Lenna replied with anger, the room's door opened. The queens had entered the room, the commotion revealing itself before their eyes: Everything was covered with snow, the twins' hair was a mess, and Olaf was still looking for his nose. Elsa sighed and started to melt the snow, making it disappear skillfully.

"Amelie, Ellie we've told you that you will go out with the punishment gloves and boots if you keep on doing mischief." Elsa said in a stern voice as the last pile of snow melted, Olaf's nose was below. Its owner ran with excitement towards it, grabbing it and placing it on his face.

"No, no! We won't do it again!" The twins started pouting, Anna got near them.

"Promise?" She asked her young daughters as she tried to look angry but both of her kids knew that Anna could be even more undisciplined than the two of them combined. Both nodded and received Anna's embrace, her mother started to fix their hair, not noticing Ellie had crossed her fingers. Olaf opened his mouth in surprise as he saw Ellie's fingers, one of his arms rose quickly to point at his discovery but seconds later it got thrown away by a small snowball that impacted it with force. Little Ellie just kept an expression of false innocence.

"Okay mother Anna, mother Elsa, we're ready." Lenna said smiling, unlike the twins who examined their clothes to go out reluctantly.

Arendelle's central plaza was full of glee and people that admired the new merchandise that had been imported from different kingdoms. The newly arrived girl stood out from the crowd: she was taller than almost all of Arendelle's girls. The muttering of the other girls her age didn't annoy her as she walked past them. Her attention rested in Arendelle's palace as she held firmly a letter in her hand. To avoid looking suspicious she slipped the letter inside her pocket and stopped to take a look at a fruit stand. She gave the merchandise a vile gaze, noticing that the owner of the stand was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed one of the red apples. Her fingers felt the smooth fruit's skin, suddenly the fruit became the victim of the great force of the hand it was being held in. The insides of the apple started to soften, the fruit giving in to the force that gripped it tightly.

"Excuse me but, you'll have to pay for it" The stand's owner had returned. She took her position behind the stand going around the girl shyly, impressed at the sight of the apple that was almost crushed inside the girl's hand.

"Pay it?" She asked with an unfriendly smile. "How can I pay for something of such bad quality?" The girl got extremely close to the stand's owner, intimidated by the eyes and strength of that mighty figure, she blushed and couldn't speak.

"That's why I thought." The apple returned to its original place, the girl's gloves intact and impeccable. Apparently the girl knew perfectly well how much force she needed to crush the apple's insides without making it stain her hands. No one dared to say a word after seeing the sheath that carried a heavy sword around the girl's waist. Happy with herself, she kept walking without any objective in mind through the central plaza.

"Getting here was very easy, now I need to find my way inside the palace." Her hand slipped again in her pocket, holding firmly the letter inside once again.

Lenna walked with her sisters looking around her, Ellie and Amelie didn't enjoy the walk, they wanted to be at home where they could annoy the servants with their magic. Lenna didn't care, it was her day and her walk , those two wouldn't mess it up.

"Look, the stand where handcrafts from other regions are being sold!" Lenna said with excitement as she pointed at it, but her little sisters weren't interested.

"Yes Lenna, how fun…" Ame said as she walked along her twin, who started forming a snowball behind Lenna's back, ignoring all of the rules concerning her powers. It didn't take long for the mischief to start, Lenna ended up chasing her sisters throughout the whole market as she tried to stop them. Ellie and Amelie ran among the people forming snowballs and freezing the floor in the process.

"You can't reach me!" Ellie shouted to her twin sister while a snowball flew. Both of them ran past a tall figure, who turned around and noticed two pesky girls running by her side. She didn't give any importance to them and ignored the situation, she really hated children. Ellie threw another snowball wanting to hit her twin sister but the shot lost its way and impacted against the sides of the newly arrived girl. Her body lost balance and fell on the floor that had been covered with ice. After seeing the scene, both twins covered her mouths with their hands and ran off. They didn't want any trouble, especially with someone that looked like that.

Lenna found her away amongst the crowd, apologizing with every person covered in snow or with damaged merchandise. She had finally spotted Ellie and Amelie but they didn't see her, they ran swiftly next to her faster than she had ever seen. Before saying a word, she found the reason. She approached the person on the floor quickly. The girl dressed in an unusual way, a pair of white pants highlighted her strong and well-built body. A pair of black boots which were now wet due to the ice covered her feet. She turned around to sit up on the floor, her white gloves running through her thick brown hair that had become a mess after the fall.

The image of that girl flooded Lenna's mind, she couldn't stop looking at her. Her thoughts clouded making her body remain frozen where it was, unable to move. Her body reacted when those brown eyes met hers; the distance that separated both was minimal. Lenna could have gotten lost forever in those deep light eyes that studied every inch of her body. Lenna didn't care, she felt that everything would be okay, an unknown warmth took over her heart making her feel something new she never thought she would experience. The girl made a gesture with her head…she didn't know why, she suddenly realized she had forgotten what she was doing there and why was the girl on the floor in front of her.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Lenna shook her head, all of the pieces falling in place. She approached the girl to help her up. Blushing she offered her hand, the girl on the ground didn't take it, she just kept smiling, the traces of ambition in that smile remained invisible before Lenna's eyes who didn't know how to react. The foreigner analyzed Lenna and knew the girl was what she had been looking for: her eyes full of innocence and clumsiness as she approached made her the perfect candidate to make her plan work.

"Don't worry, I can get up myself." Lenna realized how tall the girl was when she got on her feet, she looked down nervously.

"I am really sorry, my little sisters were playing, and they probably knocked you down. I am glad you're all right." The girl thought with disgust about those two after finding out the girl in front of her was related with them but she didn't show it, on the opposite she bowed and presented herself to stop being a stranger.

"I should be the one apologizing, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Hannah." She lifted her gaze, finishing the bow. Seeing how the other girl got even more nervous she smiled to herself and took one her delicate hands. Lenna jumped a bit, hoping that Hannah hadn't noticed. Hannah's serene attitude made her wonder who she really was. Before her mind stranded somewhere else, she revealed her identity.

"I…my name is Lenna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lenna hesitated a little, there was no point in telling her that she was the princess, she didn't want any extra attention on her. Hannah released her hand, the soft silk of her gloves rubbing against her skin. As soon as her hand was free Lenna crossed both hands behind her back. She decided to continue the conversation.

"You don't seem from around here, are you visiting?" Lenna asked sheepishly, Hannah let out a taunting laughter which astonished Lenna.

"Visiting…yes, let's call it a "visit"." Lenna raised one of her eyebrows at that reaction; she didn't know what as so amusing. Had she said a word the wrong way? One way or the other, for some reason she didn't want to leave Hannah's side.

"Well I can show you around if you'd like…I mean if you have time and all that."

"Of course, and if you ever visit the Southern Isles, I'll guide you around." Lenna got startled after Hannah winked at her. So she came from the Southern Isles, a place she had never heard about.

"Shall we leave then?" After visiting the market I'd love to see the palace." Hannah said hurriedly as she started to walk. Lenna nodded and walked besides her, trying to keep up with her pace. She gave Hannah quick glances from her side, wanting to know more about that mysterious girl, who was the only important thing at that moment. They wandered around the stands, Hannah didn't pay much attention to what Lenna said and barely talked, but something caught her eye: a stand that displayed all kinds of swords. Lenna hadn't noticed that Hannah carried a sword that hung around her waist; she got closer with Hannah to admire the swords. Hannah lifted one of them carefully then waved it in the air with grace and elegance, feeling its weight and how the handle fit her.

"Wow, you're so good at handling the sword!" Lenna said while she admired Hannah's swift movements. She wielded the sword with incredible ease. Hannah lowered the sword and smiled at her.

"Would you like to try?" Before Lenna could answer, a voice interrupted the conversation.

"The swords are here to get sold; you can buy them at a good price." A man, the stand's owner, looked at them trying to make a sale. After all, Hannah had been holding the sword for a long time and hadn't bought it. Hannah tossed the sword roughly back to its place as if the sword was as light as a feather.

"Luckily for us I brought my own sword, I can teach you with this one without having to buy another one." The salesman frowned but didn't say anything; he just observed how Hannah held Lenna's hand and took her to a place that was less crowded.

"A-Are you sure?" The sword looks very heavy and I've never held one…I could drop it." Lenna said nervously, Hannah was already taking the sword out of its sheath.

"Come on, I am sure you're not as weak, besides you'll never know until you try." Hannah offered her sword and a prideful gaze. Lenna decided to take the sword: she took the handle and lifted the sword, forcing her arm a little. It seemed that she had made it, but the blade's weight was too much. The sword slanted forward, Lenna tried to stop it with both hands but it was too late: the tip was heading directly towards the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the metal clash against the floor, but instead of that she felt a pair of hands over hers. The sword was getting lifted once again. Hannah's breathing was really close to her neck, both of their arms and hands encountering as they held the sword together.

"Well we needed a bit of help, but we did it. See?" Hannah said. Her voice took the form of a sweet melody that soothed Lenna's ears. The princess's heart got full joy as her back faced Hannah. Her face tinted with a light red tone that could be easily seen. She suddenly felt how Hannah's hand slowly left her. Her gloves separated from Lenna's hands, leaving more weight every time. Lenna shuddered a bit, fearful that she wouldn't be able to carry it again.

"Stay calm. Just lean your hand this way." Hannah took Lenna's arm, tilting it with absolute delicacy. She appeared to be a different girl than the one that had almost crushed the fruit minutes earlier. To Lenna's surprise, the sword stood in place. She was holding the sword on her own!

"Well done Lenna, soon you'll be chopping off heads with any sword you want," Hannah said. Lenna turned around, troubled by that statement. "It's just a joke, come on, hand me the sword." She took the sword from her hand cautiously, placing in its sheath once again. Lenna felt blissful, it was something she would have never attempted on her own. She had lived her whole life protected by Arendelle's castle walls after all. Her sisters were going to be very astounded…then she recalled Ellie and Amelie. Those two could be destroying the other half of the market while she spent the day with Hannah.

"Is something wrong?" Hannah asked after noticing Lenna's expression. Lenna explained the situation. "Your younger sisters, they are charming indeed." Hannah's sarcasm nearly annoyed Lenna, but the talk kept on going. "They will be okay, I am sure they are always driving you crazy. You deserve some time for yourself, besides, you don't meet someone from the Southern Isles everyday. Or do you?" Hannah caressed Lenna's cheek with her glove softly; Lenna couldn't help but hide a giggle with her hand. It didn't appear to be the correct thing to do, but Hannah was right. She barely had time for herself and she was enjoying that sunny morning with this girl. Even though they had just met, Lenna didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Hannah asked as she regarded the fruit stands at the distance. "We could buy a quick snack to eat as we walk." Lenna nodded and walked next to Hannah, wondering why of the girls behind the stands nearly fled when they passed nearby. Hannah just smiled pretending that she had never seen that girl. She bought a decently sized apple in a stand next to the girl's.

"One half for me and the other half for you." Hannah said as she held the apple.

"But we don't have anything to cut it in half." Lenna answered, thinking in a solution.

"That's not a problem. Did you forget who's with you?" Lenna looked at her with bewilderment. How was she going to divide the apple? Hannah surprised her once more: She took the apple with both hands exerting pressure against the base and the top. Seconds later she separated her hands, each of them held a perfectly cut half. Smiling Hannah flung her half to Lenna, who barely had time to react and catch it.

"Woah, you're so strong, thanks. How…?" Hannah winked at her once again, then took a bite of her apple. Lenna's eyes moved from side to side with nervousness yet bliss at the same time. They kept walking, Hannah looked at Lenna who bit her apple and exclaimed how sweet it was. She was a very tender girl that gave a sensation of serenity, she was perfect. Before she knew it she found herself looking at Lenna's features instead of focusing on the plan. Hannah sighed and focused again, finishing her apple.

"Hey Ellie, did you see that?" Ellie didn't reply, she was rather busy in her quest for her favorite candies inside the bag they bought. A sudden punch on her arm finally triggered a reaction.

"Oww, What's wrong Ame?" Can't you see I'm busy?" Ellie noticed that Ame pointed at something, she focused her sight trying to find out what it was. Her search came to and with a smile and a mischievous look to Amelie, who smiled just like her twin. They recognized Lenna immediately, but she wasn't alone, she walked calmly with someone else.

"Well well, it seems that we were right: Lenna has found someone to form a couple with!" Ame said, trying to identify the person from the distance. Ellie's eyes didn't stop following her older sister.

"Ame, we have to make sure that Lenna doesn't choose the wrong suitor, you know she has an awful taste." Amelie nodded and gave an answer to her twin.

"Exactly! Let's meet her girlfriend!" Ellie moved her head in agreement and stuffed her mouth with a handful of candies. In a few minutes both were already behind some stands spying on her sisters and the unknown girl. To their amazement, they recognized the girl: they had hit her earlier with a snowball a few hours ago but ran away before they were seen.

"Wow she is huge, I think Lenna's at the height of her elbow…"

"Did you see the sword she's carrying? And her face…I don't like it."

"Yes, Lenna doesn't know who's she's messing with, it is clear that she has a very bad temper." They exchanged comments about the girl who was supposedly Lenna's girlfriend. As they mumbled lots of negative things were said, but something was certain: The twins weren't satisfied with Lenna's choice. Why not test Lenna's suitor then? Muffling their giggling, both twins looked at them closely, waiting for the right timing.

Hannah let out a sigh, she was losing too much time with Lenna without even knowing if she was going to get her help. Her thoughts got interrupted when Lenna suddenly slipped and her body started moving directly towards the ground. Hannah had no intentions of stopping her fall, but she placed her arms behind Lenna's back instinctively. The red head blushed a lot and quickly got on her feet full of embarrassment. Voices familiar to her were heard, and then she noticed the ice layer on the floor.

"She caught her; you owe me five of your candies." Amelie told Ellie as she tried to take her prize from the bag, she had won the bet. Both of them remained still as they saw her sister and the tall girl approaching.

"You again, you made Hannah fall this morning and now…" Ellie and Ame looked at each other, Ellie interrupted Lenna.

"So her name is Hannah. Hey Hannah, How's the weather up there?" Hannah lifted an eyebrow, trying to control herself. The fact that those pests were Lenna's sisters was unbelievable. If Hannah was on her own she would have given the twins a lesson, but she still needed Lenna for her plans.

"I don't know brat, if you want I can place you on a catapult that will send you very high. When you come down you can tell me how much you enjoyed the ride." The look Hannah gave her along with that sarcastic comment were enough. Lenna got a little bit upset, she crossed her arms and looked at Hannah, her attitude changed after that.

"Another joke, you know I wouldn't say that to your…delightful sisters." Hannah turned the other way. "My name is Hannah, it's a pleasure to meet you." The twins exchanged glancess, then they looked at Lenna who nodded at them. They introduced themselves.

"All right, how about we invite Hannah for dinner tonight at the castle to apologize for what happened today?" Hannah raised her voice and answered instead of the twins.

"The castle, that's the place I want to meet, it would be a pleasure for me. So this means you are…"

"That's right, I am princess Lenna. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I didn't want you to have the wrong impression of me…" Hannah lowered her gaze and smirked to herself. Everything made sense now: The snowball, the ice covered floor, the reddish and white colors of their hair. She had found the key to the castle.

Hannah did her best to ignore the twins' constant mumbling as they entered the palace. She was inside and that was all that mattered.

"The palace is very impressive, thanks for inviting me, Lenna."

"You're welcome, Hannah, it was the least I could do after all of the difficulties my sisters put you through." Lenna blushed again. "Luckily for us they went to play somewhere else, let's go tell mother Elsa and mother Anna that you will stay for dinner."

Anna left the grand room quickly, closing with force its doors. She leaned her back against the wall, her breathing agitated. An elegant dressed decorated her body who had been a victim of a great tension. The young queen wasn't used to taking such important decision. The representative from other kingdoms and her sister had pressured her to the point of exhaustion. She needed to clear her mind. She was starting to relax when she saw Lenna turning into the hallway towards her. Lenna wasn't alone, a tall girl walked besides her. Anna thought the girl had something familiar in her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Mother Anna, is everything okay?" Lenna couldn't help but realize that Anna wasn't her usually energetic self.

"Of course Lenna, don't worry." Anna smiled at her. "Why don't you introduce us?" Lenna nodded.

"Mother, this is Hannah. I met her today at the market and…well we spent the day together and I wanted to invite her for dinner." Lenna started playing with her hair, she felt confident around Anna but knew that she had to be careful when introducing someone like this to Elsa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hannah took Anna's hand and bowed with elegance. Anna giggled at her attitude.

"You don't look from around here, but I feel that I've seen you before." Hannah let Anna's hand go and shook her head.

"That's impossible, as you can see I'm not from Arendelle, I come from…" Before Hannah could finish the sentence one of the servants exited the door. He made a rushed hand gesture to Anna who knew that her break was over. She had to go back in there and take a decision with her wife.

"Introduce yourself calmly at dinner, you can stay. I have to go back in there for now." Anna sighed and made a pouty face, then she entered with the servant and the doors closed.

"I see that mother Anna likes you, I hope mother Elsa isn't very…" Lenna hesitated. "Well let's hope she likes you as well." Hannah placed her hand on Lenna's shoulder.

"I hope so too, I really want to meet Queen Elsa. Lots of things are told about her in all kingdoms."

She tried to keep it together; it was the third potato that the twins had thrown at her. Hannah took a piece of meat and bit through it with force, the fork in her hand almost bending due to her hand's strength. What mattered now was the fact that she sat in front of Queen Elsa, who would learn her identity soon. Elsa studied the evening's guest with her eyes; there was something about her that gave the Queen a bad feeling. She didn't know her but something told her that she wasn't trustworthy, not to mention that her looks resembled someone she once knew.

"Anna had the pleasure of meeting you, but we haven't been introduced." Elsa said as she studied Hannah. Lenna's guest grinned with pride.

"It's a pleasure Queen Elsa, my name is Hannah" the girl lifted her gaze which penetrated on Elsa like a knife, a smirk formed on her face. "Hannah from the Southern Isles." Anna's eyes opened themselves in amazement. The fork and knife in Elsa's hands got covered in ice: She had discovered the real identity of that girl, and she wouldn't allow her anywhere near her daughter.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Heir of the Southern Isles

Author's notes: We finally bring you chapter 3, we hope you enjoy it! I had a really active participation in this one too. Thanks to everyone that has supported the fic by reading, faving, following and reviewing, we appreciate it a lot! ^_^

Original idea: pHuezo from deviantart and tumblr (you can find the fic in Spanish on her deviantart)

Co-author, translations, editing: Me

* * *

><p>"Elsa, please, calm down, everything will be okay." The words echoed in her head, but were heard in the distance. Her ears wouldn't listen, her hand kept on clutching the fork. If she kept on like this the fork could shatter at any moment.<p>

"Mother Elsa, what's wrong?" Lenna's voice flooded her head, this finally made her react. She looked at her hand, noticing an ice covered fork. That wasn't going to be her greatest concern though, the fact that everyone was staring at her was her major problem. Keeping her calm elegant self Elsa unfroze the fork and knife in her hands. She placed a strand of her white hair behind her back and spoke.

"I am all right Lenna, I am sorry for displaying such an inadequate behavior…"

"So you can freeze the forks, and when we freeze the knives we get scolded, no fair!" Ellie crossed her arms, Anna giggled slightly but a look from Elsa silenced her. Elsa couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Ellie, we've spoken about this, and now it's not the time." Elsa grinned at the twins' pouty face then directed her gaze at tonight's guest. Her eyes became tinted with a slight trace of hostility. "I apologize for getting upset, if you didn't know the Arendelle family isn't in the best terms with a certain family from the Southern Isles." Hannah's lips hadn't stopped forming a smile since she had revealed her identity; her eyes got fixed on Anna.

"I am aware of that. In fact, I know that Prince Hans was a burden to all of you some years ago, especially to you Queen Anna." Lenna covered her mouth in astonishment; her mother had never mentioned anything about a conflict with a person named Hans. The twins' eyes opened wide as they watched eagerly and mumbled words to each other.

"Yes, that is right! So that's why you seemed familiar to me, your clothes are quite similar to his." Anna placed her hand over her chest. "Prince Hans deceived us all, but thanks to that pain I got to where I am now. I am where I should belong: next to my sister Elsa." Anna gave a loving grin to her sister, who returned it immediately. Elsa fiddled with fingers slightly. Her nerves clenched her heart and mind.

"So I must ask, do you have any sort of relationship with Prince Hans? He is considered a traitor in Arendelle, and he isn't welcome." Elsa spoke openly, Lenna's face turned slightly red in anger.

"Mother, don't be so direct! Hannah may not even know this man!" Hannah placed her gloved hand over Lenna's fingers, caressing them. Elsa lifted an eyebrow at this movement. Hannah then turned to both Queens.

"It's all right Lenna, I know what happened because Prince Hans is my father." The twins' jaw dropped open. Elsa stabbed Hannah with her eyes, even though the sisters thought alike different thoughts came to their heads. Anna could relate Hannah's elegant presence and her manners with Hans's. Her presence was impeccable, and she acted with the grace of a gentleman, just like Hans did. On the opposite, she could sense something in her eyes that was developing truly. That made her different from her father. Elsa's fears had become true: Lenna's guest was actually related with Hans. Hannah now represented a real threat to Elsa, she had sworn to protect her family and she would at all costs. She was about to ask Hannah to leave, but Hans's daughter spoke first.

"I know what you may be thinking right now, but I am not like my father. In fact, I can't stand him anymore." Lenna looked at Hannah with concern and so did Anna, but Elsa wasn't buying it yet. Hannah's face lowered, some of her thick hair covering the side of her face. "He always talked about Arendelle, about the Queen and her sister. He is full of remorse and hate, his attitude was getting worse as time passed by. We got into a terrible  
>argument so I decided to leave and stay in the place ha hated the most…"<p>

"Arendelle," Lenna finished Hannah's sentence. Hannah nodded and lifted her face. One of her hands gripped the letter in her pocket tightly. She saw the two Queens whispering to each other. Elsa kept a stern look then she put her hand over her face in exasperation as Anna said something inaudible and apparently pointed at the sandwiches on the table. Both of them jumped slightly as Hannah laughed despicably. Lenna shrugged in her seat, not knowing what to do. The twins had left their seats, but everyone was too busy focusing on Hannah to notice.

"You are worried I see, but you got nothing to be afraid of. My father is very far away and I have no intentions of harming you, I'm on you side." Anna shrugged with a confused look on her face.

"Are you sure? Because that laugh sounded quite, you know evil. It's like you were planning to steal all of our sandwiches while we were discussing what to do." Hannah lifted an eyebrow; Anna squinted placing her eyes on her with suspicion. Elsa shook her head and sat up.

"You may not be on your father's side, but he is a traitor and his family shouldn't be allowed here. I'll ask kindly, please leave Arendelle and never…" It happened in an instant, such a quick instant not everyone knew what was going on. A snowball had flown from across the dining room towards Hannah's head. The ball didn't land; it lost its shape as it got pierced by a small pocket knife that was now on the wall. A few inches separated it from Ellie and Amelie's faces. The twins shook in fear; they looked at the knife nervously and hugged each other. Amelie's eyes got watery; she rubbed her face and tried to hide it. The attention was now on them. Elsa frowned in anger when she realized what was going on, Anna ran to comfort her daughters while the Snow Queen turned to Hannah. For the first time since they had met, Lenna saw that Hannah showed traces of nervousness. Elsa approached the unwelcomed guest defiantly, she responded by standing from her chair. She surpassed Elsa in height by a noticeable amount but this didn't make the Queen hesitate.

"I told you Anna, this girl is a threat. I not only have to protect you, but we have a family now." Elsa turned to Lenna who was tightly gripping one of her arms and looking to her side. "Lenna, ask your guest to leave, she can never return to Arendelle." Lenna stood up, this time her hands went around Hannah's arm. Hannah was surprised at first but she smiled with regained confidence.

"I won't, because I want her to stay…" Hannah took this to her advantage.

"Allow me to speak. That was an unwanted reflex. I have been trained to defend myself. I would never harm your family. I apologize for my inadequate actions." Hannah bowed elegantly, Anna tilted her head slightly, her mind full of doubts. She held the twins tightly in her arms, Amelie had calmed down as she stayed wrapped in little Ellie's arms.

"That was dangerous but I know Hannah, she is saying the truth. She didn't mean to hurt my sisters." She squeezed Hannah's arm tightly, she had never been against her mother in any form before. Elsa looked away and spoke.

"Your judgment is clouded Lenna, just like your mother's was a few years ago." Anna's gaze directed itself towards the ground, she hugged the twins tightly. Elsa turned her back from Lenna and the girl she held so firmly. "She can stay in Arendelle but if I ever see her near you or the castle, she'll get arrested."

"I'll show you I am suitable to be around your daughter, just give me some time. Thanks for allowing me to stay." Elsa didn't turn to Hannah and replied coldly. "You will never gain my trust."

The two guards holding swords next to them were making Lenna uncomfortable, her mother had asked for extreme precaution while Hannah was around. Shortly after the incident the dinner plates and the knife that caused the racket had been withdrawn. Elsa had given her some minutes to bid farewell to Hannah. They walked slowly across the castle's main hallways not saying a word to each other. Now the time to be apart had come. Lenna twirled her hair with a finger uneasily, everything had happened too quickly.

"What did your father do? Was it so terrible that it made my mother react like that? I had never seen her like this, so full of resentment." Hannah brushed the soft cloth of her glove on Lenna's cheek.

"It was, but I am a different person, we can make your mother understand that someday." Hannah's heart shrunk slightly with guilt. "I know we just met, but what happened at dinner was instinctive. I had lots of pain and dangers around me while growing up, my father taught me how to defend myself." Lenna blushed as Hannah took her hand and held it up. "We'll see each other again."

"I hope we can, I feel as if I have known you for a lifetime…" Lenna jumped a little, had she thought or said that? Hannah's chuckling made it evident that the words had escaped her mouth. The queen's daughter was very soft hearted, and surely easy to manipulate. Hannah took her hand and gave a soft kiss to it, to her delight, Lenna's face painted itself bright red.

"I won't stay far from here; I'll find a way to be with you once more. It's a promise." They exchanged glances, Lenna got lost in Hannah's brown eyes. She had chosen to defend a stranger rather than her family but as she looked deep within Hannah through those eyes she knew her choice wasn't wrong.

"Hey you, time is over, exit the castle at once!" The guard said to Hannah, his hand on the grip of his sword. The other guard stood in the same position as his partner. Hannah rolled her eyes at their attitude. One of them was too scrawny to even fit in his armor. The other one wasn't even tall enough, she could have defeated them both instantly and spend more time with Lenna. Hannah frowned at her own thoughts, she had to leave. With a smile both Hannah and Lenna said farewell to each other and took their own path.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, Hannah!" The screams were heard from so far away, her mind was giving in. The cold paralyzed her body that was shivering before she couldn't move any more. The screaming became louder, full of agony and despair. It wouldn't take long; the icy water would soon end her life, gripping it away with its thorns that stabbed every inch of her skin. Time flowed and her heartbeat became slower. How long had she been there?<p>

"I'll save you! I got you now!" She knew that voice and the arms that lifted her body. Her eyes opened slowly, water dripped from her clothes; her skin could barely feel anything. The chilly wind scratched her already injured body, but the person holding her was protecting it from its claws. As her vision became clear she met her mother's eyes, full of grief and love. Hannah's hand lifted itself carefully to touch her mother's face. Both were shivering, vapor escaped their mouths but they were reunited once again. Their happiness was gone in a breath; a dark figure approached them from behind. Hannah couldn't see the figure clearly; she only heard the clank of a sword clashing. Her father had arrived to aid them. He defended with his sword, little Hannah hoped with all of her heart that her father came victorious. Her wish didn't become true; Hans had failed to defend a blow, a deadly blow that landed on her mother's back. Her eyes got full of tears, the cold didn't matter anymore.

"Your father will take care of you, but don't worry: I'll never leave your side."

"Mother!" Hannah sprung up in her bed, panting heavily. Sweat covered her forehead and back. She rested her forehead on her hand, breathing uneasily. The sheets got tossed to one side, her shirt along with them. Her hands took a grip on her hair, making her muscles visible as she bent them. She stood up and looked out the window: the palace could be seen from there. The sun peaked from behind the horizon. It was her duty to complete her mission, there was no choice. The door creaked behind her. She swiftly turned around ready to attack. Her body was only covered by her trousers and her top but she could swiftly grab her sword which leaned next to her bed. There was no need, as the person that entered the room was one of the inn's maids.

The girl stood still with her mouth opened, she blushed as she held some clean bed sheets. Hannah lifted an eyebrow and moved her head, expecting her to react. The girl hugged the sheets close to her body and ran off quickly. Seconds later she returned to the doorstep, placed the bed sheets inside the room and dashed outside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lenna laid inside her room remembering Hannah: The way she had behaved with her during the short time they spent together along with her nonstop elegance and kindness even when she was rejected by Queen Elsa.<p>

"We'll see each other again," Hannah's eyes took over her mind again, she wanted to see her. She got up from the bed and sat in front of her mirror to fix her hair then she went out to the aisles heading to the castle's main entrance.

Ellie and Amelie wandered in the castle looking for something to do. They saw their older sister walking hurriedly towards the main entrance and decided to follow her.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, princess Lenna, but you cannot leave the palace." Was what Lenna heard when she approached the entrance which had two guards in front of it. The princess looked at them with bewilderment.

"How come? Did something happen?" maybe something had happened in Arendelle, that made Lenna wonder if Hannah was all right.

"Queen Elsa's orders, princess," the guard replied, "Since Hannah from the Southern Isles is in Arendelle, princess Lenna is not allowed to leave the palace or have contact with that girl." The other guard mentioned. Lenna stared in disbelief at each of the guards remembering the day when she and Hannah parted. The guards had watched her behavior, but this? The twins looked eagerly at them from the second floor's aisles, waiting for Lenna's reaction.

"We can go out right?" Amelie asked her twin sister.

"I guess, all of this is because of Hannah and Lenna, I don't like it" she replied without looking at her. She was paying more attention to Lenna's actions in front of the guards.

"Same here, I don't like her personality, it scares me. What if she does something bad to Lenna?" Ellie took her hand.

"Calm down, Ame, if she tries to harm Lenna she will have to confront us!" Ellie created a snowball in one of her hands and pressed her fingers onto it. "I am not afraid of her, and don't worry if we can't go out, we know the castle and its secret passages even better than father Elsa and mother Anna." Amelie smiled a little bit, she wasn't fully convinced. Ellie frowned and took both of her hands.

"Hey, cheer up! If she dares to harm you in any way I'll place a snowball inside her pants. How's that?" Amelie started laughing; she blushed slightly as she held her twin's hands and nodded. She was about to say something when they heard Lenna complaining as she went up the stairs, she turned and disappeared into the hallway.

"Should we help her?" Amelie mentioned as their eyes met. Both burst into laughter knowing that they wouldn't do such a thing…unless they received something in return.

"She will try to escape through her room's window, I'll bet a chocolate on that!" Ellie said in a loud voice. Lenna crossed the hallway quickly to approach another entrance. To her disappointment, she encountered another guard next to the door who blocked the exit. Lenna grumbled quietly and walked away, this was too much. She reached her bedroom's door and looked at the end of the hallway towards mother Elsa and mother Anna's bedroom. She reached the conclusion that it was better if she didn't argue with them. After their reaction when Hannah presented herself the night before, she'd surely lose any argument.

Lenna had never disobeyed Elsa's orders; she was the ideal responsible daughter. The twins were the ones that normally disobeyed, but this was a special occasion. She entered her room, closed the door and looked at her window.

"I could try," she thought. Lenna imagined herself going down from that height creating snow mounds to avoid hurting herself as she went down the roof. She hesitated for a bit, it was going to be the first time she disobeyed her mothers. What would happen if she slipped or got hurt as she tried to escape? She started worrying, but one thought was enough to regain her confidence: Hannah. Lenna recalled the fortitude Hannah had made her feel when she held the sword for the first time. When she was by her side she felt she could do anything, she could try this for Hannah. She took a heavy breath as she got closer to the window; she opened it and peeked outside. The castle's roofs were shaped diagonally: she had to slide on top of them as if they were a huge toboggan.

"Just a little bit of snow and it will be like when I play with Ame and Ellie, i-it's not that hard," fear was present in her words, but the choice had been made. She lowered one of her feet towards the diagonal roof and held firmly as she lowered the other one. She gripped the window's wooden frame trying to keep balance. She regretted doing this, but there was no turning back now. With extreme slowness she removed her hand from the frame and sighed with relief as her body kept its equilibrium. Only one hand missing: she took it off softly making her body lean towards the very high fall. Lenna shrieked and held with all of her strength onto the window, almost tearing away the wood that was used to build it. After she calmed down, she decided to use a different strategy: she lowered her body until she was sitting on the roof. Once she was fully seated, she let go slowly. Her plan worked, she just had to turn around. She felt even more repentance as she gazed at the fall that had in front of her.

"N-Now some snow and I'll slide." She sighed and placed her feet on the roof to cover it with an ice layer. She used her hands to impulse her body forwards and started sliding. Her body was shot forwards swiftly, her screams were muffled by the terror she had of falling on the floor right before her eyes. She closed her eyes, everything happened so quickly that in a few seconds she felt that her body was completely still. She opened one of her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be at the ground's level. The young princess touched her body to check if she had any wounds, then she realized she had fallen on top of snow she had created unconsciously while she was sliding.

"Yes, I'm alive!" Before she could celebrate any further, her eyes opened in horror. A hand reached from bellow the snow and tugged on her arm. Lenna started flailing her arms trying to set herself free as she shouted.

"Let go! I don't want to hurt you! I'll use my ice magic, I swear!"

"Princess, please calm down! I won't harm you, but you fell on top of me!" Lenna blinked, she then looked at the arm gripping her. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly got off the guard. The man got up brushing snow off his clothes and looked sternly at Lenna. The princess shrugged sheepishly and gripped her arm, she started apologizing immediately. As she bowed awkwardly she recalled the reason of why she was there.

"P-please don't tell my mother that I tried to escape!" The guard smiled at Lenna, his hair and clothes were a mess but he looked at her with endearment: he had known Lenna since she was a little girl after all. The guard nodded and promised not to say anything, but reminded her that she shouldn't disobey the Queen's orders. Lenna returned inside, sighing at herself for being clumsy enough to allow that to happen. How could she forget there were guards surrounding that area?

As she looked out of her window in dismay, she saw two small figures in the distance. She squinted trying to identify them, but she they weren't close enough. Lenna pondered for a second then she remembered a trick that Olaf taught her when she was a little kid. She created an icicle and chipped the tip, then used it as a telescope. She could finally distinguish the figures at the distance which where none other than her sisters.

"But how?" Amelie nudged Ellie's sides and pointed towards Lenna, they quickly spotted her. They gave a devilish look at Lenna, smiling with pride at the fact that they had somehow fooled the guards. Ellie blew a loud raspberry towards Lenna while making a funny face, Amelie then had a giggle fit. The twins turned their backs in an arrogant manner, then they got lost in the landscape. Lenna lowered her newly made telescope and let out a sigh. Then it came to her…the key to communicate with Hannah was right at her disposition.

She looked for some paper and a quill, and then she proceeded to write a special letter for Hannah: It explained her current situation and warned her about the guards that were on watch all the time. Perhaps they wouldn't be able to see each other again. Lenna felt a shudder running across all of her body when she wrote the last part. She got up with the letter in her hand and gazed out the window: Ellie and Amelie were still playing outside. She waved and stretched her arms trying to get their attention, Ellie looked at her again but she only responded by making faces to her, then she turned around and kept on playing with Amelie. Lenna frowned and peeked out the window,

There's only one way to make them notice me, she thought as she placed her hands together forming a snowball, she hurled it towards Ellie's direction. The ball landed right on her head, this triggered an instant reaction: she was already aiming her own snowball towards her older sister's window. Lenna hurried and closed the door to avoid having a snowball war declared on her.

It didn't take long for the twins to reach her sister's door, they opened it abruptly. Lenna looked at them in surprise: How did they get from the gardens to her room so fast? Ellie held a snowball in each of her hands, more than ready to launch a counterattack to Lenna.

"No, Ellie, I have to talk with you. Sisters I need your help with something…" Lenna replied as she covered herself with one hand while the other showed the letter she had written. Ellie ignored what Lenna said and threw both snowballs, declaring an inevitable war. The older sister got impacted on her head and on the hand holding the letter, which made it fall to the floor where it got wet with snow remains.

"No! Wait!" Lenna shouted as she approached to take the note, Ellie started to form another pair of snowballs but her twin stopped her.

"What? She started!" Ellie replied when her twin's hands held hers, stopping them from forming more snowballs. Amelie pointed with her gaze towards the elder sister, trying to make Ellie understand what she had done. Once she realized the situation, Ellie shrugged with embarrassment. Lenna took the letter, it was a little damp but it was still legible. She placed it on top of her desk as her younger sisters approached.

"Do you need help with that letter? Are you going to confess your love to someone or something like that?" Amelie asked naughtily while exchanging looks with Ellie, this made Lenna blush a little. The young princess hid the letter and kept on shaking her head.

"No! That's not it, look I need your help to take this letter to Hannah," Lenna said still blushing, she brushed a strand of her hair to one side nervously.

"You know that Father Elsa forbid you from seeing her or keeping in touch with her," Ellie stated, Amelie nodded.

"Besides, that girl is weird. Don't you remember what she did yesterday?" Lenna looked at both with annoyance; their attitude was starting to bother her. "Y-yes that's why I need your help. I need you to go out and deliver this letter…and she isn't weird, she is just new to Arendelle. L-living in a new place is never easy." The twins exchanged glances of disbelief.

"Uh-huh and, what makes you think we will help you that easily?" Amelie said, turning to Ellie who smiled and completed her sentence,

"You know it's not easy to make business with us," Lenna's eyes got fixed on her desk, then she opened a small drawer and rummaged inside until she found two small chocolates which were handed to the twins.

"…It's not enough Lenna. You want that letter to arrive safely don't you? This will be more expensive," Amelie said in a mocking tone as Ellie took the letter and fooled around with it. Lenna sighed a bit in frustration.

"All right," she looked at them with determination, "I'll give you all of my chocolate for three months" she said crossing her arms. Amelie thought for a bit and then quickly added:

"Five months!" Ellie took the chance and made her own request:

"And a chocolate fountain!" Lenna got a bit worried: where would she get a chocolate fountain?

"You two, that's impossible!" but her hand was already in a handshake, the twins were holding it closing the deal she wished to discuss further.

"It's a pleasure to close this business with you," Amelie said as she closed Lenna's door and left with Ellie. Lenna sat at her desk again now knowing hot to get what the twins asked in return. She felt relieved though: her letter would get delivered.

"Come on, just choose one!" Amelie tapped her foot in frustration. Ellie had spent the last 15 minutes trying to choose an inn to look for Hannah. Her patience was starting to run out, she sighed as Ellie scouted the nearby inns for the fifth time. Ellie lifted her hand and pointed at another direction.

"Hey, let's go over there!"

"That's a bakery, stupid!" Amelie's face met her palm. Ellie shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry, what did you expe- Oww! Hey!" Ellie tried to resist as her twin tugged roughly on her arm. "Nope, I'm not going until I get something to eat!" She kept on struggling with Amelie who suddenly smiled with confidence.

"Is that so?" It only took her a few seconds: the floor below Ellie's feet got covered with ice. Her feet slid smoothly and easily, giving Amelie the perfect ease to pull her across the ground towards the direction she wanted. Ellie yanked her arm away violently in an attempt to set free from Amelie's grasp. She was successful but the ice bellow her made her slip. She fell abruptly on the floor, face first. Amelie laughed loudly at the sight before her, the ground unfroze slowly dampening Ellie's clothes. As soon as the ground returned to normal, Ellie sprung up. She blushed in anger and embarrassment, a snowball forming in her hand to get revenge. She was about to strike Amelie but her sister's expression halted her actions.

"What?" Amelie kept staring at Ellie's forehead with a mix of concern and amusement.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Amelie asked.

"I can handle it…" Ellie said trying to hide the pain she felt with a frown. A big red mark bruising her forehead was what caught her twin's attention. Amelie approached sheepishly, her face turning red. Ellie softened her expression not knowing what to expect. Her twin suddenly gave a quick kiss to her sister's forehead. Ellie blushed immediately and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"All right Ame, you win. Let's go to that fancy one over there, seems right for that tall boaster." Amelie nodded with a smile.

"Yes, around this tall!" Amelie raised her arms as high as she could. Ellie continued explaining,

"And she is as tall as she is ugly! I am sure you'd remember her if you did see her!" The barmaid kept on looking at the twins in confusion. She didn't have time to waste, especially with the Queens' pesky daughters who shouldn't be there in the first place. Her tired expression started to change slightly as a shadow approached from behind the twins. The princesses were too busy describing Hannah in the most awful way possible, to notice.

"Uh-huh when she gets angry she goes like this!" Amelie made an exaggerated frown, Ellie nodded and continued.

"Yes, just like that. So did you see her?" The woman remained frozen in her place then suddenly ran inside the inn.

"What are you brats doing here!?" Both twins jumped and hugged each other, then they turned around quickly. They looked up to meet with Hannah's eyes which were full of anger. Her face mimicked Amelie's imitation closely. The two kids gulped fearfully, triggering a smirk on Hannah's face.

"So? Too scared to talk?" she could sense the uneasiness that took over Lenna's annoying sisters. She noticed Ellie's reddish mark on her forehead and laughed sardonically. "What happened to you? Did you smash your head against something?" Ellie placed her fist over her chest and found the courage inside her to talk to Hannah directly.

"H-Hey be nice to us, we got something you want!" Hannah looked at both with disbelief, not showing any signs of interest.

"It's a letter from Lenna," Amelie said to support her twin.

"Why would Lenna send you two? She could have delivered the letter herself." At that moment Hannah looked from side to side as if she was assessing the area. She would use force if needed to get the truth out of those pests.

"Well f-father Elsa decided to-"Ellie got interrupted by Amelie who placed her hand over her mouth. Amelie got close to Ellie's ear and started whispering something. Ellie nodded, her eyes brightened. Hannah took a step forward.

"We are n-not telling you more i-information!" Ellie nearly shouted but stuttered as she spoke. Hannah calmly bent down, her body rested on one of her knees. Her hand moved slowly towards her leg.

"Oh but of course you are" the edge of a sharp pocket knife nearly landed on Amelie's neck but it stopped just in time. Hannah had gracefully taken out the knife strapped to her leg; its tip could pierce Amelie's throat at any second. Ellie gasped not knowing what to do: if she didn't get in the way Hannah would stab Amelie. If she did get in the way one wrong move could also end her twin's life.


	4. The Sword and the Rose

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that has been patient and that has being loyal to our fic! We finally bring you the fourth chapter. While this chapter isn't as dense as the previous this allows us to work faster and bring you more content. From this chapter on I will be doing most of the writing as well. We included something a bit different this time, which we hope you enjoy. :)

Original Idea: pHuezo from deviantart and tumblr (As of now the fic won't be made in Spanish anymore due to some problems, we apologize D: you can still find the first three chapters in Spanish on her deviantart though.)

Co-author, translations, editing: Me

* * *

><p>Ellie stood still with a blank expression in front of Hannah who threatened Amelie's life with the knife that could thrust into her neck at any point. The knife's blade was too close to Amelie's neck who fearfully shifted her gaze from Ellie to the girl from the Southern isles. She let out a nervous laugh.<p>

"Heh y-you won't dare to do something like this, not to the Queen's daughter" their eyes met, fear filled Amelie's expression but she tried her best to hide it. Ellie remained petrified, unable to move. Hannah held the knife firmly, her other hand tugged Amelie's body closer with force.

"You think that will stop me? The fact that you're the Queens' daughter?" with a gentle pull the knife's blade slid against her neck slightly. "I can arrange everything so this looks like a mere accident," Amelie's skin started to burn a little: the knife was already digging into her skin, creating a small wound. Even at the distance, Ellie could notice a small trail of blood dripping form Amelie's neck. That was too much, if that intruder was going to mess up Lenna and her twin's life she might as well swim back to where she came from. Impulsed by love, bravery or stupidity, she didn't know which, Ellie took the risk.

Amelie's small body cringed in pain as the knife stabbed deeper. Hannah was enjoying the moment, she only needed to take the knife a bit deeper to make it more painful. Her eyes suddenly stung with pain, she couldn't see, her vision was blurred. She had felt an impact on the side of her face then she felt another one right on her eyes. Snowball remains entered her eyes, the freezing cold water preventing her from having a clear image of what was happening.

"Leave…my…sister alone!" Ellie shouted firmly, she kept on shooting snowballs towards Hannah's face. She increased the intensity and speed each time; she wouldn't let Hannah hurt Amelie. Her efforts were rewarded as a blinded Hannah cursed and loosened the grip on Amelie's body. The small girl took the chance: she pushed her captor with all of her strength. This didn't do much as Hannah was partially blind but her fortitude remained the same. Thinking quickly, Amelie froze the ground causing Hannah to lose control of her posture. It was now or never: she shouted and gave the hardest kick she could. Her foot landed straight on Hannah, impacting the part of her body that was the closest: her crotch. Giving a painful grunt that was too loud for a girl that had just been hit in that area Hannah lost control of the situation. As Hannah tried to remove the snow from her eyes, the knife on her hand slipped.

Amelie ran way towards Ellie who didn't stop pointing her hands at the enemy, raiding the area with snowballs. The twins looked at each other quickly, Amelie nodded while blushing slightly and Ellie understood everything was going to be okay. Ellie returned the smile, then pointed her head towards Hannah, who was shielding herself with one arm from the snowballs. She was also reaching for a knife hidden on the side of her other leg. Amelie rushed and summoned an ice pillar that pushed Hannah abruptly off her feet and towards her floor. Unlike Hannah's silent ways, the loud thud caused by the tall girl impacting the floor along with the evident display of ice magic was less than enough to grab attention of the few people nearby. The barmaid along with a small group of people had exited the inn to see what was going on. Local people passing by where also trying to see what was happening, they weren't too many since the twins caused commotions too often.

"Hey you two! Don't bother our guests!" The barmaid approached the two girls angrily. She forced them to turn around and face her as she grabbed her shoulders. Hannah could finally take a quick view of what was happening, she quickly took the knife and hid it. She got up, her body feeling numb, her hair a disaster. She wished more than anything else that she had simply let the knife slit the girl's neck but she had a genuine interest for Lenna's letter. The twins started to argue back to the barmaid uttering what sounded as childish nonsense that tried to hide their mischief. Hannah approached them trying to appear as calm as possible.

"It is fine, we had a small accident and the little girls thought I was going to hurt them. They obviously got very scared and attacked back in fear," a cunning smile accompanied her words. The twins looked angrily at Hannah, but knowing their story won't be believed they just remained silent.

"I'm so sorry your stay at the inn has been disturbed, it won't happen again." The barmaid shrugged and sighed. "The Queen's need to watch their daughters better…anyways we will make it up for you, we shouldn't have allowed this." The barmaid touched her face nervously with her skinny arms. Hannah gave her a charming smile,

"It is no trouble, on the contrary you are quite generous, I appreciate your efforts for making me feel at home." The girl blushed nervously when Hannah took her hand she giggled in delight. Even with messy clothes and hair Hannah could still have an impeccable attitude. Amelie made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue.

"This will never be your home," Ellie said to herself even though the comment was clearly directed towards Hannah. She squeezed the letter in her pocket, and took the choice of leaving. Ellie took her twin's hand, she tugged Amelie and they started walking back to the palace. She held firmly the letter from Lenna that rested inside her pocket as she remembered how the person Lenna had blindly fallen in love with could have taken Amelie's life. She felt a small tug from Amelie, who pointed with her gaze towards Hannah: they were getting followed.

"Stop following us! We won't give you any information!" Ellie shouted as she stood in front of her twin to protect her. Hannah kept on walking with her usual elegant stance. Ellie started to form a snowball inside her hand.

"I have underestimated you, I'm impressed, Ellie." Hannah pulled out her knife and dropped it on the ground. The twins looked at her in confusion. The tall girl gave her usual sardonic smile and spoke:

"Let's make a deal: give me Lenna's letter and you won't get hurt," Hannah approached slowly.

"No deal," Amelie said as she covered her small wound. Ellie looked at her in awe; her attitude was quite brave after what Hannah had done to her. "We will give you the letter but only under one condition."

"You're planning on giving her the letter, Amelie!?" Ellie got in the way: her concern of Hannah hurting her sister any further was still present even if Hannah had dropped her knife. Ellie looked at Amelie's wound: it had stopped bleeding but a thin scar had formed.

"Don't worry Ellie, Hannah doesn't scare me," Amelie caressed her twin's face and winked at her. Ellie just stared without any reaction but a blush that covered her cheeks. Amelie giggled sweetly and then turned with a very different stance towards Hannah, who awaited an answer.

"All right Hannah, we'll give you the letter under the condition that you won't try to hurt or murder us! That includes Lenna!" Hannah lifted an eyebrow, it seemed like a fair deal, (it's not like she wanted to murder Lenna, but the twins…) yet she needed to take advantage of it.

"You have my word, but you mustn't say anything about that little incident in return," Hannah replied, she pointed at Amelie's neck. Hannah opened her hand awaiting the letter. Amelie turned at Ellie, who kept on having the same uncertainty in her eyes. Amelie nodded with a quick smile, Ellie hesitated for a little but eventually reached inside her pocket and withdrew the letter.

"You won't do anything, like nothing at all," Ellie confirmed as Hannah nodded. The girl handed the letter but hid one of her hands. "Deal," just after her words parted from her lips, a snowball landed on Hannah's face, "and that's for hurting Amelie!"

Hannah wiped the snow from her face, controlling her urge for getting revenge. She had to suppress it further as the twins ran away and Ellie shouted:

"The next one will go inside your pants if you break your promise!"

Those pesky girls didn't matter anymore though: she had the letter.

* * *

><p>After a brief story involving ice pikes, a fall and reckless play, the twins made anyone that asked what had happened believe them. Lenna received them with a hug and told them to be more careful, but she quickly asked for Hannah's response. The twins left aside any details that involved the incident with Hannah and confirmed that the letter had been handed in. This unchained a series of ongoing messages between Hannah and Lenna that were secretly exchanged with the twins' help. It also made the Queens wonder why their elder daughter was spoiling and giving so much attention and chocolate to her little sisters. With the twins' knowledge of the castle's secret passages and the deal made that day the situation went smoothly with no further suspicion from Elsa or Anna. The twins had mastered the skill of sneaking inside one of the passages and delivering the letters safely. To Amelie's amusement, Ellie always found a way to make Hannah angry. Whether it was throwing a snowball at her bottom or summoning an ice pillar near her feet to make her fall, their immunity extended the fun to no limits.<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah's back leaned against the wall, sweat covered her forehead. The summer had started and the heat was getting the best out of her. Her shirt remained opened on top of her bare chest, covering her breasts perfectly but leaving the middle part exposed. She didn't bother to wear her trousers, undergarments of the finest clothes and a subtle dark blue where enough considering the heat. She even thought the snowball on her face earlier that day felt good in comparison with the day's steamy weather. Something she'd never admit or acknowledge, nothing those twins did deserved any recognition. It had been two weeks since the letter exchange began and now she was holding Lenna's latest message. As she skimmed through the words for the third time she couldn't help but smile with the outmost happiness.<p>

Lenna's letter wasn't the only thing in her hand though. She looked at her left hand: a wrinkled letter with a very different handwriting lay in it. The letter she had been holding nervously which included important instructions of how her true objective was messing with her mind. She looked at both letters with a frown, uneasiness taking over her being. The moon bathed her window with its bright light; she had been awake for quite the time now. She got up the bed and walked side to side with both letters in one hand. Her heart experiencing a series of feelings and doubts she had never felt before. The door swung open, she didn't notice someone coming in. Her mind was centered on both letters. A delicate voice spoke to her but she ignored it completely. With frustration she landed a blow towards the wall behind her. To her surprise, Hannah found that her fist had landed just a few centimeters away from one of the inns maid's face. Hannah recognized the girl from before: she looked at her wide eyed and cowered in fear as she held some bed sheets and blushed in a rather evident way. Hannah held her fist against the wall, looking down at the poor girl who emitted a slight noise and ran off once again. Hannah sighed and slowly removed her fist from the wall; she looked at the night sky. Just weeks before she had reacted gracefully with her sword to prevent any threat, right now someone had entered her room and she didn't even notice.

"She is messing with my mind, that's all…" letting out a long sigh Hannah kept on looking at the moonlight. Grabbing the nearest trousers she could find and dressing up quickly she dashed quickly out of the room. Arendelle's streets where still and quiet, not a soul wandered the place at that hour. Except for Hannah, who strode uneasily, her sword swung from side to side, attached to her waist. As she looked towards the castle she started to sing softly…

_Naive and innocent_

_Easy to deceive_

_Father awaits _

_I must remember to hate!_

_A delicate rose_

_Blooming and thriving…_

_You're playing a game_

_It's all in my brain_

_This is tearing me apart_

_I must ignore my heart_

_What am I thinking?_

_Of these feelings I must dispose…_

Looking out of the palace's balcony Lenna sighed and glanced at the moon. She couldn't sleep and needed some air. Her voice mixed with the summer wind.

_At the moonlight I gaze_

_I need your answer at haste_

_Many feelings written_

…_yet they're forbidden_

_A sharp blade_

_But I do not fear…_

_Your elegant stance_

_Those beautiful eyes_

_Is this love a trick?_

_Will you bring me grief?_

_If I choose the right angle_

_This sword I will handle…!_

Hannah walked faster; she pulled her sword and looked at her own reflection on the blade. Remembering how she had taught Lenna how to swing a sword correctly.

_A delicate rose, _

_Blooming and thriving…_

_You're beautiful and sweet_

_Thinking of when we'll meet_

_But I have a mission_

_And you're ruining my vision! _

_What am I thinking?_

_Of these feelings I must dispose_

_I cannot keep you afar_

_You have invaded my mind…_

As Hannah frowned at her own reflection and closed her fists a rather cheerful Lenna enjoyed the cheerful sound of her own voice. She danced around remembering Hannah's company and the time they spent together. Hope filled her heart and emotions as she pretended to wield a sword.

_A sharp blade_

_but I do not fear…_

_I may be lost_

_But I'll give you my trust_

_Mother Elsa must see_

_You and I are meant to be!_

_If I choose the right angle _

_The sword I will handle_

_These feelings must be sincere!_

Lenna dropped herself on the bed as she held Hannah's letters closer to her heart. She cuddled with her pillow and sighed with extreme happiness. On the opposite side of Arendelle, Hannah swung her sword fiercely, she was breathing heavily._  
><em>

_A delicate rose…_

_Blooming and thriving…_

_Of these feelings I must dispose_

_I must keep you afar_

_You won't stay my mind!_

_For you I won't dwell_

_At home father awaits!_

_And I still share his hate!_

Hannah dug her sword on the ground firmly, the sound echoing as she finished her melody. She wouldn't allow Arendelle to win, not this time.

* * *

><p>"O-okay Lenna, you have to remain calm. But this was your own doing! Wait wait, it's too soon to jump to conclusions, maybe mother Elsa isn't angry at all y-yes that must be it!" Lenna kept on calming herself down…or attempting to, but failed miserably. Elsa had called her just a few minutes ago, she looked quite serious. Lenna tried to remain calm: her mother was normally serious, it was normal. Yet when the Queen had said "we need to talk" things took a whole new meaning. Elsa had made it clear: no contact with Hannah could be made, yet she held the letters Hannah had sent her and kept them dearly. She had disobeyed her mother more than once, and she had to face the consequences if the Snow Queen had found out. Sighing and walking even slower as she reached the door she placed her fist on her chest. What had started as simple infatuation had thrived into a deeper love. She wished with all of her heart that she could see Hannah in person once again but sometimes her father's actions came to mind. Even though she hadn't seen them with her own eyes they sounded bad enough, and the doubt of Hannah's true intentions lingered in her mind.<p>

The time had come; she slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

"M-mother Elsa?" there she was, Elsa's back faced the door.

"Come in," Elsa said slowly. Lenna gulped and slowly approached her mother who seemed focused on something on top of the table she was leaning her hands on. Lenna spoke trembling slightly,

"W-What is it?" Lenna said with a nervous smile. Elsa turned around slowly,

"Lenna…" the girl shrugged and forced a smile.

"Yes mother?" Elsa faced Lenna, a big smile occupied her face. Lenna caught a glimpse of the papers on the table: patterns, invitations, paintings of cakes…

"Your birthday is coming Lenna, we need to plan the party!" Elsa hurried and took Lenna's hands gently. Lenna sighed in relief, it was all about her birthday party. She had totally forgotten about it with Hannah around. Elsa urged her to get closer to the table, she explained how she had been thinking about the ideal birthday party but judging by past experiences (which Elsa evaded explaining) she thought it was better if Lenna herself chose the type of party she wanted.

Lenna thought for a bit, she was overwhelmed about the whole idea. After pondering for a few seconds, her eyes brightened.

"Masks! I want to make a ball involving masks!" she said with a small jump and full of glee.


	5. Golden Masquerade

Authors' notes: Sorry for delay, and again thanks to our loyal readers! We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did. :D

Original Idea: pHuezo on deviantart and tumblr

Co-author, translation, editing: Me

* * *

><p>"A masquerade?" Queen Elsa asked as she took out a scroll and started writing everything needed to fulfill her daughter's wish. She started to prepare an official announcement for Arendelle. As Lenna leaned her hands on the desk she smiled with excitement.<p>

"Yes, all Arendelle should be invited!" The quill stopped suddenly as her mother turned to Lenna with a stern expression. Hans's daughter flooded her mind; she would surely attempt to find a way into the palace. The masquerade was a perfect opportunity for anyone to come in or out while being unnoticed. Elsa pulled one of the drawers open and took out a blank scroll. She started to write names on it.

"Not everyone, Lenna. Remember that for some people entrance to the palace is forbidden. I'll prepare a list with the guests' names and invitations will be sent." Lenna's smile vanished; she thought that asking for a ball with masks would allow Hannah to enter without trouble. A list of guests existed now, and her mother would place guards at the entrance to check that the guests had their invitation. Lenna hid her concern with smile to avoid raising any suspicion from the Queen. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the party and what they needed.

The Masquerade was announced to the whole Kingdom so preparations could start. Elsa summoned the candidates for the feast and desserts that would be present at the ball. Each had to prepare their best meal and treats to determine which one would be chosen. Three days had passed since the announcement, and Lenna couldn't help but ponder about a way to allow Hannah inside. She thought of a way to sneak and get an invitation without her mother noticing. Elsa and her wife, Queen Anna, had gone out to try out what the candidates had prepared for the ball.

"Oh, Elsa you need to try this!" Anna screamed as she spoke with delight. She held a small spoon with ice-cream and offered some to Elsa who blushed and took a small bite.

"It's delicious Anna, but we're revising the main meal as well. It's not about desserts only," Elsa said as she tasted the ice-cream and smiled at her wife who quickly suggested:

"Remember there should be chocolate! A lot of chocolate!" she continued walking next to Elsa, trying the desserts only as they passed next to each table. Meanwhile, their youngest daughters, Ellie and Amelie tasted the different kinds of chocolates the candidates had to offer, which were mostly imported. Ellie ran with a chocolate in each hand to take them to her twin, who also ran towards her holding treats to share.

"This one's so tasty, Ame, try it!" This one too!" Ellie said with enthusiasm as she handed two chocolates that where covered in white. Amelie smiled and handed her sister a chocolate held by a toothpick.

"Have this one, Ellie!" Amelie offered the chocolate on the toothpick. Ellie ate the chocolate as her twin sister held it, her eyes brightened as she enjoyed the taste.

"So good!" she said holding the toothpick with her lips as she nibbled on it. Amelie took one of the chocolates into her mouth smiling at her reaction. It seemed that Ellie wouldn't get rid of the toothpick anytime soon.

Even if the ball's date was around the corner, Lenna wasn't allowed to leave the castle. While her little sisters and mothers chose the candidate for the feast, Lenna sneaked into Queen Elsa's office to search for the guests' list and a blank invitation. She did her best to leave no evidence of what she was doing as she looked inside each of the desk's drawers. The list was inside one of the side drawers bellow an envelope filled with invitations. Lenna took out the scroll carefully and placed it on the desk then she took a quill and dipped it in ink. The quill approached the paper to write Hannah's name slowly as Lenna tried to control her nerves: Her mother could arrive at any moment. She could smudge the list with ink or Elsa could notice the slight change on the list. Trying to keep her hand firm she wrote her beloved's name trying to mimic the Queen's handwriting. She blew softly on it and waited a few seconds so the ink could dry. Once it was done she returned the scroll where she found it and opened the envelope with the invitations to look for a blank one. It didn't take long as she quickly found what she was looking for. As she took it, she heard the palace's doors open along with her little sisters' voices in the hallway. Afraid, she placed the envelope with invitations back in place swiftly while hiding the blank invitation in her dress. That being done she finally exited Elsa's office.

"Oh Lenna, there you are," Queen Elsa said when they encountered at the hallway. The girl jumped slightly thinking her plan would get discovered. She thought of an excuse and stuttered something inaudible but her mother halted her words.

"Calm down Lenna, I know the ball is making you nervous but everything is ready: the feast, the desserts, the invitations and…¡Right! I have to send the list and the invitations!" The Queen caressed her daughter's face softly who got even more nervous after hearing this. Elsa entered her office and called Lenna immediately, all of her body tensed up. She slowly returned to her mother's office.

"Yes, Mother?" Lenna said trying not to sound as uneasy as she was. She looked inside peeking through the door as the Queen held the guests' list along with the envelope.

"Please take this list and envelope to the guards, tell them they need to deliver them throughout Arendelle," the Queen asked, her gaze fixed on the documents on her desk. Lenna approached to take the documents and left to the hallway relieved. She wrote Hannah's name on the invitation, as the ink slid she imagined the ball's evening: Hannah dancing slowly with her as their faces got closer with every second. She embraced the invitation; the only thing left to do was to send it.

* * *

><p>The Masquerade's day arrived; Arendelle was decorated with different festive and colorful tones which didn't lose their elegance. Its inhabitants where busy preparing last minutes details as they wore different styles of masks and masquerades. The central plaza got full of guests and so did the palace. Queen Elsa examined every guest from her throne as Anna tried each of the different ice-cream flavors at the desserts table. Queen Elsa was an elegant figure to admire; she wore a long vivid blue dress with a tail that extended very far. To match up with it she also wore an even longer cape that covered her shoulders, the final touch being a white mask. To make the mask stand out a discrete pattern that resembled icicles emerging from the edge was made. Her sister on the other hand, dressed in something less bold. She chose a leaf pattern for the bottom part of her dress that went along well with its green tones. She tried her best to avoid smudging her mask with ice-cream as she kept on struggling with it. Anna was sure Elsa had chosen full masks for both so she wouldn't be eating all the time, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her mask had a beautiful pattern that resembled ivy along the edge. The touches where sewn in green, making them stand out against the mask's white color. It didn't take long for a plaster of ice-cream to stain the mask, and she tried her best to wipe it off while Elsa looked away.<p>

Lenna who was still in her room, was still getting ready for her birthday party. She fixed her dressed as she looked at the guests entering the castle's courtyard.

_What will happen if the guards recognize her, or even worse: my mother!? _She thought as she observed the guards at the entrance who held the list. Luckily, it was a masquerade, and they would surely let anyone on the list go inside. Hannah would surely get in, or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"She'll arrive," she said to herself as she put the masquerade on her face. She stood up and admired her outfit in the mirror. A long blue dress with a simple flower pattern adorned her body. The pattern had golden touches for the petals and green ones for the leaves depicted on them. The strapless top allowed her back to be seen, yet the silver masquerade covered half of her face. The design of the masquerade was quite simple, yet it made her eyes stand out bellow it. She smiled closing her fist on top of her chest happily.

The royal family wasn't the only one getting dressed up; their unwanted guest was getting ready as well. Inside her room at the inn, the heir of the Southern Isles sat on her bed, her outfit neatly folded at her side. She concealed with ease enough daggers in the straps fastened around her legs and one of her arms to execute her plan smoothly. A smile formed on her face, it couldn't be easier: she had an invitation which Lenna surely got for her. That fool fell for her trap and now she could get closer to the Queen, no extra effort needed.

Hannah smirked and took her suit; she slid slowly inside the white trousers and buttoned up the white coat. She had carefully decided on this outfit that made her elegance and charm stand out. The coat split in two leaving two elegant tails, the upper part of the chest had two carefully sewn golden ornaments. These matched colors with the border of the long black cape that accompanied the outfit. Hannah fastened the cape with a smile, then she put on a pair of black gloves. She took the final piece: a golden masquerade with edges that resembled the tip of a pair of feathers. Everything was now in place except for one thing. Hannah sighed as she tried to control her hair with a comb, its thickness fighting against the gentle strokes it received. Eventually she managed to smoothly comb her hair in place along with her bangs.

As she left her room she accidentally bumped onto someone, the impact made the masquerade fall off. The person happened to be the same unlucky inns maid as the previous times. She flustered uneasily apologizing over and over as she picked up the masquerade and handed it to Hannah. As their eyes met, the girl remained frozen, but this time she couldn't even run away. Hannah smiled at her reaction and slowly put on her mask. She walked towards the exit gracefully, leaving the girl in an awkward stance as she bit softly onto the sheets she was holding, her face as red as a tomato. Hannah walked quickly; she didn't want to be late. She had awakened quite early not to miss anything but it was all for nothing. Minutes after she was heading to the palace an enormous crowd blocked her way. She pushed her way inside trying to hurry up but it was useless: they were all guests for the ball waiting to go inside the palace.

* * *

><p>The ballroom's orquestra started to play joyful tunes that motivated the guests to stand up and dance. The twins, Amelie and Ellie stood next to the chocolate mountain watching it flow slowly. Ellie was wearing a black and white masquerade that combined well with the blue tone of both of the twins' eyes. Strangely enough, Ellie kept on nibbling on the toothpick from the day Amelie had given her the chocolate. She rarely took her off her mouth and got a long speech from Elsa about it being unsafe and inappropriate. Luckily for both, she didn't have the urge to have it in her mouth as she kept on eating all of the goods on the table. This gave Ellie another idea, and after insisting for days, the Queen had allowed Ellie to wear a suit instead of a dress.<p>

"I can move around easily with it!" She kept on saying, eventually Ellie got what she wanted and ended up wearing a suit. She wore a comfortable long sleeved red shirt bellow the black coat that matched well with her black trousers. The coat's neck was slightly opened on the middle giving it a royal look. The only disadvantage was that the long sleeves made it hard to eat without getting them dirty. She was also feeling the warm weather more than usual as the shirt fit tightly around her body.

Amelie, who didn't mind dresses, wore a simple one with delicate ruffles tinted in a light red tone. It was not very long so Amelie could move around freely, the top covered her back fully ending in a short sleeve. Her masquerade was almost identical to Ellie's except hers was black on the left half and white on the right half. Both had spent the first minutes of the party trying all types of chocolates and desserts yet the chocolate fountain was what caught their attention at the end. Their deal with Lenna included one, and they had one just in front of their eyes.

"Hey Amelie, I bet you cannot reach the strawberry at the top!" Ellie said with a mischievous smile. Amelie looked up; the fountain was quite tall in comparison with their height. Even if it seemed hard to do without making a racket, she couldn't lose the bet. She moved from side to side thinking, then she spoke,

"If I get it then the whole fountain is mine!" she said crossing her arms. Ellie's eyes widened, but she tried to remain confident.

"Erm…all right, but if you fall or something goes wrong it is all mine!" Ellie said sharply. Amelie nodded with a grin on her face, she had thought how to get there easily before making the bet. Amelie jumped slightly, pressing her feet on the ground as she landed. Small ice pillars started to form bellow her feet, lifting her up. She then took a step and created another ice pillar bellow it. They formed a perfect set of ice stairs Amelie easily walked on towards the strawberry and around the fountain. Ellie stared with her mouth open then she shook her head and approached angrily.

"You're cheating! No magic is allowed!" she pushed her twin slightly who almost lost balance.

"You never said that!" Amelie pushed her sister as well, Ellie driven by impulse jumped to tackle her. The guests around did their best to evade the girls as they argued and fought against each other.

Lenna sighed on her seat, not trying any of the food that rested on the plates in front of her. She kept on gazing at the ballroom's entrance and at the dance floor but Hannah was nowhere to be seen. She had delayed the official announcement several times already and the Queen told her it couldn't linger more. Eventually the dancing was stopped so everyone could hear and see the royal announcement. The young princess took her position, her sad expression hidden by the masquerade. She remained still as her mothers got presented and they walked to their position. Elsa frowned for a second as she noticed a small chocolate stain on Anna's mask but gave a lovely smile to the guests as she got presented.

"Princess Ellie and Princess Amelie!" The announcement got made, yet the twins weren't anywhere in sight. Elsa tensed, wondering if they had gotten in trouble. A sudden thud was heard as both kids rolled towards the ground wrestling against each other. The people present looked awkwardly at them. Anna giggled discreetly and kept silence when Elsa scowled at her. Feeling the penetrating gaze of the Queen the twins looked up to realize they had the attention of the whole ballroom. Lenna was the only one who didn't mind them as they stood up and pretended nothing had happened. Her name was next and Hannah hadn't showed up yet.

"And finally, we are glad to present princess Lenna, who is celebrating her 16th birthday today!" The crowed clapped happily to welcome her, Lenna walked at the center of the ballroom forcing a smile. The doors suddenly opened, and her smile became genuine. A tall figure walked hurriedly yet elegantly inside the ballroom.

"You came…" Lenna whispered slowly, her heart relieved. Clusters of people who couldn't make it on time either followed Hannah blending her in the crowd.

"It's time for the dance; the princess will take the dance floor with her chosen partner!" Lenna blushed bellow her masquerade, she knew who would that be days ago, since she had this idea. Hannah knew this as well, people stood to the sides of the room as the tall girl made her way through. Lenna got lost in Hannah's eyes once again as she stood before her. Hannah bowed with grace extending her hand slowly towards the princess.

"May I have this dance?" She said with a grin. Lenna jumped a little as she exclaimed a "Yes!" and took her hand. The people present smiled as they saw the young princess dance slowly with the mysterious girl. Eventually people joined them as the orquestra played a calm tune. Hannah knew Lenna had wandered completely into her eyes as they danced together. She looked back at Lenna's eyes, but as she did, she had to look away slightly. Her grip tightened a bit around her partner's waist as their fingers held each other softly. For a moment she doubted if executing her plans would bring any good. Lenna was kind and sweet, hurting Elsa would bring her a lot of grief. She tried to clear her thoughts and focus on the paper inside her pocket, the one she had reread over and over since she arrived to Arendelle. Lenna on the other hand looked up at Hannah with endearment, she felt protected and safe in her arms. She sighed happily as she saw her dream become true.

Elsa couldn't help but eye Lenna's partner. Judging by the height and the brown hair she could easily tell that was Hans's daughter. That menace had found a way inside, and she knew Lenna or the twins where involved. Stopping the dance would ruin the event so she had no choice but remain silent and alert. She felt a tug on her arm and ignored it, then she felt a harder tug. Elsa turned around to see Anna smiling at her.

"Relax Elsa, it's our daughter's birthday we need to celebrate!" her wife said cheerfully. The Ice Queen smiled a little, as expected Anna was oblivious of Hannah's presence.

"You're right Anna, come on, will you dance with me?" Elsa said as she took her wife's hand gently. Anna blushed slightly and nodded happily. Both walked to the dance floor, Elsa taking advantage of the fact that she could be closer to Lenna that way.

Knowing their mother (or in Ellie's case father) Elsa would surely give them a long punishment after what happened, the twins decided to behave. Or at least, attempt to, they stood around the desserts table focusing on the treats. Amelie's attention diverted from the food as she watched the couples dancing gracefully, she pictured herself with Ellie at the center of the ballroom but her twin seemed to be more interested in eating and the frustration of having to remain still. She watched as Hannah and Lenna danced closed to each other and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"Elllie," Amelie called her twin who was stuffing the third chocolate covered marshmallow into her mouth. Ellie turned around; she seemed a bit annoyed from their earlier argument.

"Would you like to dance?" Amelie's red face was covered, but her small fingers moved nervously on her dress. Ellie engulfed the marshmallows in her mouth with difficulty then she hit her chest softly to avoid choking. Ellie hiccupped loudly causing Amelie to sigh and cross her arms. Her twin rubbed the back of her head, and then looked away. Ellie took out the toothpick from her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

"Dancing is boring and stupid I don't want to. We should be pranking someone instead!" Ellie was still looking away as she nibbled on the toothpick's tip. Amelie got closer with her hands on her waist.

"It's not stupid! I know we should be doing something fun but mother is so angry…" Amelie's eyes lightened up. "Hey look at Lenna and miss tall pants there," Amelie pointed at her sister. She got closer to Ellie and whispered something to her twin. Ellie seemed uninterested at first but then she smiled as she heard Ame's words.

"Right so we can prank her! Yet…" Ellie sighed blushing.

"Come on Ellie, just a dance and then Hannah will be sorry she came here in the first place!" Eventually Ellie nodded with a blush and took her sister's hand. They ran to the dance floor and took their positions.

"Okay," Amelie looked around, "your hand goes here and your other hand here." She softly took Ellie's hands placing one on her waist as she held the other. Ellie looked at her sister's eyes through the masquerade. Without saying anything else both danced slowly following the music's rhythm. Ellie could feel her heart beating faster than normal as she moved with her sister. Amelie felt the same, yet both remained silent enjoying each other's company. Elsa and Anna danced nearby, the Ice Queen's gaze met with Hannah's. The Southern Isle's princess noticed Elsa's eyes on hers, and she offered a smirk to the Queen as she pulled Lenna closer.

The twins decided to put their plan to action, they timed the exact moment of the dance where Hannah separated enough from Lenna. This left her impeccable suit exposed.

"Fire!" both said in unison, each with a small chocolate pastry in their hand. The pastries flew across the room, Hannah saw them coming and stopped one with her hand but the other one landed right on her chest. Hannah grunted angrily as she saw the mess on her coat and shirt along with the crushed pastry in her glove. Lenna was furious, but the concern for Hannah's image kicked in first.

"I am so sorry, Hannah, my sisters cannot behave! Let me clean that for you!" She quickly grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the chocolate off the suit. The result wasn't very good as Lenna only smeared it more onto the cloth. The twins laughed together at the corner of the room, where they had ran to avoid being seen. Hannah sighed at how desperate she looked; with a gentle gesture she caressed Lenna's face. Then she got closer, Lenna backed way instinctively. Was Hannah trying to…? If she was attempting to do what she had in mind then they definitely couldn't do it here, not if her mothers could see them.

"Hannah, come with me," Lenna took Hannah's clean glove and pulled her gently away from the crowd evading everyone. Elsa didn't follow them not tried to stop them, Lenna ran happily out of the room. Looking around, she made sure no guards or guests where nearby. Then she focused on Hannah: the person that had captivated her heart.

"I'm so sorry I…" Hannah stopped Lenna's words as she placed a finger on her mouth tenderly.

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we're together," Hannah replied, caressing Lenna's face once more. Hannah didn't expect this to happen; Lenna had driven her away from her main target: The Queen. She had to play along to make the plan work and reach the Queen later. Her mind wasn't focused on the plan this time though.

"Let me see your face, Hannah," Lenna said sweetly as she took a hold of the golden masquerade. It had been days since Lenna could see Hannah's face again. She had waited so long for the moment, this all seemed like a fantasy. Hannah mimicked the gesture and revealed Lenna's face. Her hands held her waist softly, no words needed for what would happen next. Both girls got very close to each other, their lips about to meet.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Queen Elsa said firmly as she approached them, her hands rose as a sign that she would use her magic if needed.


End file.
